Sassy and Sweet
by Opie13
Summary: When Bella is forced to move to a new town will she finally be able to open up and find the real reason she seems so angry? Will she be able to put her troubled mind to rest? Add in a new: town, school, friends, and love interest, and see what you get.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Father Daughter Reunion**

(Charlie's POV)

_Charlie, I know after everything that we have been through I am probably the last person that you want to hear from; but I am asking to please listen to me, this involves Bella. Leaving the way that I did, was wrong of me and I know that, it must have hurt you so badly and I can't apologies enough, you never even got to know your daughter and for that I feel the deepest regret. Speaking of Bella, she is a bright girl, really smart, she just doesn't seem to want to live up to her full potential, this has always worried me, but as of late she has been more withdrawn, acting out more, getting in trouble with the law. This isn't my baby, I have no idea what happened, she just shuts me out. You are my last hope; I fear that I am going to have to send her to military school if this falls through. I know she doesn't know you and you have every right to refuse this request but I am down on my hands and knees begging for you to take her in for a year and try to set her on the right path. I love her to much to lose her; and if she keep wandering down this road I will! PLEASE SAVE MY BABY!_

_-Renee_

I reread the letter that Renee had sent me a month ago, I have no idea how she let things get so out of hand with Isabella, but I can't blame her for everything, I could have tried more. Now I have my 17yr. old daughter, whom I have only spent two years with when she was a baby, a girl whom I don't even know how she looks besides the picture her mother sent with the letter. How am I going to set her on the right path when I have no idea how to be a father, not to mention that I have nothing to go by besides the fact that she now has a DWI on her permanent record. _How will it look when the estranged daughter of the chief of police comes to town with a DWI_. Augh, how can I even think about that in a time like this? My daughter needs help what should I care what people are going to say.

With that I got in my cruiser and drove towards Seattle International Airport, to go meet and pick up my daughter.

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

(BPOV)

What the hell have I gotten myself into, Me Bella Swan, simple wholesome girl with long brown wavy, hair and big brown eyes is forced to move for no apparent reason. Seattle sucks, my so called dad is no where to be found and everyone here is just staring at me like I am some kind of freak. I have been waiting in the Airport baggage clams for over two hours, if I had any money I would have so been out of here by now, but nope, a girl makes a few mistakes and your life as you know it is taken away from you. Okay so granted it was a little more then a few mistakes but nothing that required me to be exiled, I mean _**come on Renee!**_ Can you say over-reacting, yeah I can!

"Isabella, is that you" some strange guy in a police uniform asked while slowly approaching me.

"Who the hell are you" I spat back

"That is not the way to talk to anyone young lady, let alone your father!" ha is he for real!

"Oh so you must be my long lost daddy, here to save the world in hopes of winning back your ex wiffy" I said will pretending to swoon.

"Listen I will not be talked to with such disrespect, now you can either come with me peacefully or I will not be afraid to put you in cuffs!" He quietly spat back at me.

"Sure thing, daddy dearest" my voice thick with sarcasm

"Thank you"

"Oh don't think for one second that I am actually scared of your little threat, it's just that….I have no other way out of this God forsaken hellhole." I hate admitting defeat; with that I quickly turned and headed towards the exit, leaving a slightly stunned Chase, Chuck, Chimp, ha Chump, what ever the hell his name is. _Do you think it's bad that I don't even know my own fathers name, hum NOPE_ I thought to myself, besides he didn't have enough manners to introduce himself properly, uh uh uh, what would his mother say. I chuckled slightly

"What's so funny" CRAP, I wasn't expecting him to be right behind me, I inwardly jumped.

"The fact that I don't know your name, hell I don't even know if you're even my father, you could be some deranged lunatic!"

"Well how the hell would I have known your name, MY name is Charlie, and what do you mean you don't know my name, your mom never mentioned me" Charlie said the last part with a hurt expression. Ah shit that kind of makes me feel bad, key word kinda

"Na maybe in passing these last few weeks, but my whole life I just thought you to be dead, back to the point, I am not getting in any vehicle with you until I have proof!" Okay so I might be a little harsh but he could drive me to the middle of nowhere and end up killing me.

"I mean a girl can never be to careful now-a-days, right….. surly you being a cop or whatever that little getup is, you should be able to understand that, I mean I would think."

"Well I am your only way out of this 'hellhole' and you eloquently put it, so shut it, and get in the car."

We were now standing in front of an older police car, _um he's got to be kidding me right! _I thought to myself.

"There is no way in hell I am getting in that piece of crap"

"Okay" He said with an evil smirk, what the hell can he be thinking.

Before I knew what happened he had dropped my luggage, turned me towards the car and pushed me up against it, garbed my hands, put them behind my back and put the cuffs on me.

"**WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING YOU CRAZY PSYCO!!! LET ME GO!!" **I screamed at him, causing the few people that were passing by to stop and stare, but they weren't going to do anything, here I was dressed in form fitting bright red vintage dress that went a little past my knee, that had a tear drop hold right above the center of my chest with black 4" stiletto heels, (pic on profile) I didn't look hookerish but I also didn't blend in, however my 'Daddy' had his brown police uniform, so yeah I wasn't going to be getting any help any time soon.

"Oh be quiet, you know I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand, so quit complaining, **your causing a scene!**" Oh so mister perfect cop doesn't like to make a scene, well I have no problem with that, I can fly under the radar, _**for now**_. I quickly stored that piece of information for future references, as I was roughly shoved into the back of the police cruiser.

"Yeah, your not doing anything to prove my earlier theory wrong, now are you!" I spat towards him once he came around to the drivers side of the car.

"I want a DNA test done NOW, there is no way I am going to stay with a complete stranger who gets kicks out of having young girls handcuffed in the back of their car!"

"I can show you a copy of your birth certificate but there is no way I am going to have a DNA test done" he sad back in a forced calm voice.

"well then there is no way in hell I am going to stay with you because I am not going to believe a COPY of my birth certificate, you know how easy those things are to be forged, and I am pretty sure, you won't like it when someone finds me living on the streets, only to find that YOU are my so called father, just think of what they'd say" I said the last part with fake concern lacing heavily in my voice.

"FINE, well go to the hospital" uh I so love being right! Score one for me that makes us tied in this stupid little game I am being forced to play, but I will get him back for his little handcuff stunt, _it won't be that way for long!!!_

x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x:x

After what seemed like a million hours of driving I saw the small town where I will be calling home for the next 365 days of my life, _ha home, yeah right, this place can only be home for bears and other woodland creatures, How can people actually live her! _Before I knew what was happening we were parked right in front of a three story crown Victorian sky blue house, it was so beautiful that I just stared, it toke me a few minutes to realize that the car was turned off and Charlie was walking towards the house with my luggage already in hand, leaving me alone, LOCKED in the car.

After a few minutes he came back and opened the door for me gently helping me out of the vehicle.

"Um, yeah Mr. Cop man, now I know that I am new here and all, but I am pretty sure that this is not the hospital!" I said sarcastically.

"Do you always talk like that?" My 'dad' asked showing no emotion.

"Um…..Yeah, how else is there to talk I have to move my mouth and change positions of my tong, while breathing and sounding out the correct sounds to form the words right, just like everyone else, well except the people who talk through the computers, you know what I mean" I said knowing full well what he meant by his question.

"That's not what I meant and you know it" He said icily. Wow I'm not even here, wherever here is, I am guessing his house for more then a minute and he is already having a hard time controlling his anger.

"NO I DON"T, if you would be so kind and explain to me maybe I could answer your question more towards your liking, _daddy._" Boy I sure am pushing it, but hell

no one once asked me if I wanted to come and live with my father whom I believed to be deceased till a month ago, so I think that I have every right to be just the slightest bit bitchy!

By now we had climbed up two flights of stairs and were standing in a big white bedroom on what I believed to be the third floor, of this house that I am currently being held captive in! Maybe, just maybe I should stop talking and try to figure out where the hell I am at, or maybe I should have paid attention and at least realized that I was being herded up the stairs and into this room, boy time sure does fly when your having so much fun!

"Every word out of your mouth is just so full of sarcasm, don't you ever get tired of it!" Charlie angrily spat back at me.

"Um, let me think about that for a sec." I pretended to ponder "Okay second over, well seeing as how I am a teenager, we are naturally programmed to have a little backlash in us, and um to top it off I am a female, so that means that I'm also part bitchy, so, to answer your question, NOPE it doesn't bother me one bit! You should be glade it's not that time of the month" I said whispering the last part to fringe embarrassment.

"Whatever, if I take of the handcuffs are you going to try and make a run for it?" He asked me trying to hide the light tint of pink tinting his cheeks.

"Well seeing as how I have no clue where the hell I am, and you lied to me, um I think I am going to have to go with NO I WON'T TRY TO RUN" I said the last part a little…..okay a lot louder with fake innocence written all over my face.

"Alright then, you can just keep them on a little bit longer, and I never lied to you." Was this guy for real!

"Well alright then, do you have one of those home DNA test lying around someplace, just waiting for the day that your illegitimate daughter will be forced to live with you for no apparent reason?"

"Humph, yeah no apparent reason, okay!" He so did not just HUFF at me

"What the h…"He cut me off before I could finish.

"I know What the HELL" he spat "That seems to be your favorite statement!"

"You know as well as I do that when your mother had to call me out of all people to help her deal with you, that it is not just for NO APPARENT REASON!"

"Well then you don't know her at all, because Renee has a tendency to over react for any minor mishap!" Now I was really starting to lose my carefully controlled emotions, "You, some guy I know nothing about, have no idea about anything in my life, let alone been there for more then two years, that don't count since I can't even remember anything about you, and you have the audacity to stand there and tell me what the hell I know! Um Yeah okay buddy! No wonder Renee left your sorry ass!" I said with as much acid as I could muster, which was quiet a bit.

Without another word Charlie turned on his hills and left the room slamming the door behind him.

_Well nice going there Bella, now you are stuck in a room, that is in a house in the middle of a shitty ass town, handcuffed with my hands behind my back, I know I'm flexible but I am not double jointed, there is no way out of this shitty room, who has all the damn walls white in the first place, maybe we are at a hospital, after all, ha I crack myself up sometimes! Now get your head straight I need to find a way out of this mess? The window maybe I can open it a little and then nudge it open?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything ******

**Chapter 2 Bonding**

I hadn't been successful in my escape. I soon gave up after realizing that I was on the third floor! I might hate this town but I am not trying to kill my self, _hum I wonder if Charlie knew that, I mean why else would he lock me up so high_. On my second 28 bottles of bear on the wall I heard a loud thunderous nock on my door.

"Come in if you must!" I shouted from where I lay with my hands still behind my back and my legs hanging off of the queen size bed. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone but not by now the knocking sound was starting to get on my nerves, and I was also hoping that I can get these cuffs off, _my wrist are going to be sore in the morning_.

"Hey I was thinking that it might be time to take those off?" A strange voice asked from the doorway.

"Sure why not, I mean they are cute and all, but I would really like to have possession of my hands back, you know before they have to get amputated." I said in an "I don't really care what you do" kind of voice.

The stranger startled me when he let out a booming laugh "you know your funny right?"

"Sure am, you can't tell anyone but I am a stand up comedian!" I told him like we were keeping a secret vital to the survival of mankind.

"NO WAY, YOU'RE PULLING MY LEG." Aw apparent in his voice.

"Yeah actually I am…..Um if you don't mind, I really would like to get up and actually see who I am talking to, could you help?" without saying a word the stranger walked over to me and roughly helped me into a standing position.

"Oops Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength" he said with a sheepish grin, that I could not help but laugh at.

"No problem. Bella Swan and you are." I asked

"Oh duh, we don't know each other" he said slapping his forehead at his stupidity. Now I was laughing again.

"You know I think that I have laughed more since I………., well we haven't met yet, but since you came into this room, then I have since I was little." I said trying to control my laughing.

"Well glade I could be of service," he said trying to hide his smile "Emmett Swan-McCarty, your slightly older, much handsomer cousin, nice to meet you." He extended his hand towards me to shake. I just stood there staring at it, the whole time trying not to laugh, but it was a lost cause and a slight giggle slide out of my lips,_ hum, I never knew I knew how to giggle, well I guess we learn something new everyday, Waite, did he just call me ugly?_.

"Oh crap I am such an ideate sometimes, oh well, got to love me." He said dropping his hand and shrugging his shoulders.

"So…did Charlie send you up her to fetch me or something, I thought I heard something about getting these stupid thing off?" I shrugged my shoulders slightly to indicate the cuffs.

"Oh yeah, I'm suppose to get you….but I guess you already figured that one out." His face sowed sign of confusion.

"I'm a good guesser." I told him trying to help him out a little. With that his face went back to that of a happy kid, as he led me to the door.

"You know I still can't believe that he actually put those on you, and then left them on you!"

"Yeah you and me both, did he also tell you that he made me sit in the back of the cruiser on the trip down here"

"He did not?" he was as shocked as I was.

"Oh yeah he did, believe me I felt the same way!" Suddenly for no apparent reason, we both cracked up laughing again. I have never been so talkative with someone I barely met before, well unless I am telling them off, but not in a fun social banter type of way.

"Shit this small town is screwing with my head" I said mostly to myself, but I guess it was loud enough that everyone on the main floor where we were now on could here me, because Emmett, and another strange female voice both started to laugh, while there was a huff that also came from the next room. Well I guess Charlie is up for round two. _Or is it three, airport, car, home, yeah three. I guess Charlie is up for round three_. Wow I really have got to stop talking to myself!

As we rounded the corner we entered a room that was bound to be the living room, or family room, one or the other; Charlie, and a Woman stood from where they had been seated on the couch.

"Isabella, oh my look at how you have grown, I love that dress by the way, oh havens where are my manners, my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sammy, I am your aunt, I am so happy to finally get to see you again after all these years." Her speech slurred as she started to cry, then she pulled me into a hug, only then realizing that my hands were still tied behind my back she add.

"Charlie Swan, so help me, you better un-cuff your daughter this instant, I can't believe you actually did that to the poor girl." She scolded; slowly Charlie made his way behind me and released me from my confinement.

"And he made her ride in the back seat of the cruiser just like a criminal mom" Emmett chimed in from beside me. I knew I would liked this guy!

"Hey, hey, don't look at me like that, I warned her and she was being difficult, she left me no other option" Charlie stated trying to get away from Samantha's death glares she was sending his way.

Before Samantha could reply I quickly intervened, now don't get me wrong I really did want to see Sammy tear one into Charlie, but I also wanted to get the hell out of this house. "Sammy, it was really nice to meet you too, and please call me Bella, but I was wondering if while you take care of …..That for me" I said looking at Charlie. "If maybe my dear sweet cousin could take me out to explore this town I now call home?" I put as much sweetness into my voice, it really didn't matter what she said, I was out of here, but if there was a way I could avoid being treated like a criminal again I was going to take it.

"Sure honey, have fun"

"No" They both answered at the same time, but Charlie felt the need to add on to his statement. "And don't you try and act all nice now just because they are here, where are all your smart comments at huh?" Okay, I was really trying to avoid this, but this guy just pushes all of my buttons!

"Well first of all I am not acting; you seem to think that you know so much about me, when in reality you don't know shit! I can actually be nice, when I want to, but NO I don't want to be nice to you! When a total stranger comes up to you and _claims_ to know all about you, and doesn't even offer his name, then forces you in handcuffs and shoves you in the back of a car, how the hell do you expect me to act? Did you honestly just expect me to run up to you with open arms, and say _oh daddy, how I've missed you_! Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I have no clue who you are, so that won't be happening anytime soon!" With that I turned, grabbed Emmett's hand and flew out of the house.

"Wow, that sure was some fast talking, you did back there" Emmett said trying to loosen the death grip I had on his wrist.

"Oh sorry, about that, it's just that he rubs me the wrong way, you know what I mean."

"uh yeah sure" He stated clearly showing that he really didn't know what I mean.

"So, you want a walking tour of the town?"

"Ugh, it is that small?" He just laughs at me.

"Yeah, you really don't even need a car, you can walk from point A to point B, in no time at all, it's just the rain that keeps this place filled with vehicles."

"Sure, I have nothing better to do." I replied glumly

"Oh come on, it wont be that bad, you have your dear old cousin here to keep you company!" Again with that goofy grin, how can a girl not laugh?

"Okay Mr. Tour Guide, where to first?" He was quiet while he thought for a moment and then he jumped up right in front of me putting a halt to my walking, and almost making me run right into him.

"I know we can go to the school, since that is going to be the place you spend most of your time at anyway" I made a face of disgust and groaned. "I know, I know, not the funniest place in the world, but it's still summer, if only for a few more weeks, so after that you can avoid the place like it is an angry grizzly bear protecting it's cubs till then." I let out a little laugh and side stepped around him, and continued walking.

"And that is what is so important that you almost pummel me to the ground for?" He had a mischievous smirk

"No, the reason for that was, since I am giving you a guided tour, I also wanted to introduce you the concrete, but you stopped yourself from falling over." He said with mock disappointment.

"Are you kidding me?" I tried to fake anger, but failed miserably.

"Well yeah, but that is just getting you back for your little comedian stunt you pulled back at the house! But for real, after we get all the boring thing done we can call my friends, they have all been dieing to meet you since they first found out that you were going to be coming, and we could all go and do something together."

"Yeah sure, they have been dieing to meet me; they all just want to know what I'm sure the rest of this town is dieing to know! How could my mother do what she did, and how is Charlie going to cope after all these years?" I said, once again my anger getting the best of me.

"Hey Bells, there not like that, they truly are interested in meeting you. Now the rest of the town, well that's a different story, you might have hit it head on with them, but my friends are cool, you'll love them."

"Okay, but you better be right! I might as well have some fun, since when your mom leaves there is probably no way that Charlie is going to let me out of the house ever again, and while I'm in the house he is probably going to put the cuffs back on." I started rubbing my wrist, just now realizing how red they were and how much they hurt.

x:x:x:x:x

Soon Emmett and I fell in to a friendly conversation. I found out that he is a year older then me, which makes him a Senior, he plays some tackle position in football, his girlfriends name is Rosalie, and his mom is Charlie's sister, she had gotten pregnant right out of high school and his father left without even looking back, since then his mom has married but never had anymore children and since Emmett was in 5th grade at the time, he chose to leave his last name as Swan and just add the McCarty to the end.

He asked me questions about my life in Arizona and about my mother, most of which I was comfortable sharing, but I did have to skirt around all questions involving my mother. Emmett was a nice guy but I still had the feeling that he would judge my mother for what she did, keeping me away all these years, _hell I have no idea why she never even told me about my father, or why she left in the first place_, I do know that they never got a divorce, that's why my name is still Swan. I was surprised when he never brought up the subject of what I did that got me in so much trouble to get me sent here,_ hell I don't even know, I guess it was just a bunch of little thing, but I do know that I want answers, Renee had a lot of explaining to do!_

x:x:x:x:x

After our 20 min. tour of the town, Emmett pulled out his cell phone to call what I assumed where his friends, but when he said that he would "personally make sure I didn't run off and escape" I figured he was talking with Charlie.

"So it seems that I got a 'get out of jail free card' tonight"

Laughing "yeah, just call me up whenever you want to 'get out' and I will bail you out"

"Awe how sweet of you, now get on that phone I want to do something fun! Waite please tell me that there is something fun to do in this town, right?" I asked in a week hopeful voice, which just caused him to laugh.

"Nope" my face fell "Unless someone is throwing a house party, if not you have to just settle for either traveling to Seattle or Port Angeles to go clubbing or make your own fun." He said with a bright smile on his face.

"What are you thinking?" I asked a small grin making it's way onto my face

"Well, since you are new here, I think we should show you in more detail the school" instantly my face fell again "I'm sure we will be able to introduce you to all of your fellow classmates, and classrooms." His mischievous grin just grew wider as he planed in his head.

"And does this plan of yours include…um well I don't know, beverages, you know meeting so many new people, there is bound to be talking, and maybe a little dancing, we wouldn't want people got get parched." I was trying so hard to act concerned and keep the goofy grin off of my face, I new I loved this boy! If there was every any doubt that we were related, it was long gone by now, he speaks my language fluently and right now it is saying

"**PARTY"** we both screamed at the top of our lungs, and then hunched over laughing at the shocked looks of people around us. _Maybe we shouldn't scream in the middle of town square that we are planning a part._

Before I knew it we were waiting on the side of the road for some of Emmett's friends to come and pick us up, so we could try and plan the best, 'Welcome to town, and end of summer' Kegger, this town has ever seen.

"Well since this is the first of it's kind, it already rocks!" Emmett shouted, I broke into a fit of giggles, seeing this tall, brawny, man squeal like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Before I had a chance to compose myself a silver Volvo came to a screeching halt on the curb in front of us

Within a second the back door was pulled open and Emmett hauled me into the back seat with him, before a word was even said, hell before the door was even closed the car was already speeding off down the road.

"Sorry about that." Said a little pixie like girl as she glancing into the mirror look at me. "it's just that when Emmy called Eddie had just stepped out of the room, so I took his keys and ran, he can be a big baby sometimes when it comes to his precious car!"

I couldn't help but laugh, this girl talked faster then the energizer bunny on speed. Her driving should have scared the shit out of me but oddly enough, it gave me a wired thrill, _maybe that's why I was never given a car, well that and I just received a DWI! _I pondered to myself.

"Alice this is my cousin Bella, Bella this is my little pixie Alice"

x:x:x:x:x

"ALICE THAT BETTER BE YOU!?!"

"Wow, I guess Eddie for two thousand" I said while Alice and Emmett both tried to contain their laughter.

"I told you he could be such a baby when it comes to his car."

"Yeah you weren't kidding" The words had just left my mouth when a very angry looking Greek god came into view. His hair was an angry disarray, and the most amazing shade of bronze I have ever seen, his eyes a piercing green, darkened by his anger, his bone structure was that that any model would kill for, and his lips, were a light pink, and plump, not girly but just enough that it made you want to take a little nibble, or a big one.

I was brought out of my oggoling by his anger.

"What the hell"

"Well Emmett called and said that he needed a ride, and you had left I didn't know where you had gone or how long you would be so what was I to do, leave them waiting outside in the cold?" wow this girl was good with the I'm sweet and innocent act. To bad that just wasn't my style or I would so be taking notes right about now.

"Yes, he has a car," He then turned his attention to Emmett "where the hell is your jeep at? You said that you had shit to do all day, what did you have to do that just got canceled? And who is this?" he said gesturing towards me. Alright I am starting to lose it, I don't care how good looking this guy is, _I so don't need the extra stress right now!_

"What's with the 20 questions, shit we needed a ride and Alice here just happened to be gracious enough to help us out in that department." I was trying so hard not to lose my temper here, I think this might be his house, and even though it won't be the first time I get kicked out of someplace because of my anger, I don't want to make Emmett have to chose between his cousin that he just met or his friends that he's know for his whole life.

"And who the hell are you"

"Augh, more questions, listen," I snatched the keys from Alice's tiny hands and punched them into this guy's chest, with a little extra force before dropping my hand and continuing my speech. "Your car is back and still in one piece, shit just take a damn chill pill, your going to go prematurely gray!" and with that I sauntered past him and towards a room where I heard faint giggles.

"Um Rosalie, Jasper, this is my cousin, Bella, the one I told you was going to be coming." Emmett suddenly announced from behind me, a little louder then necessary I guess he just wanted Eddie to here. Both of the strangers looked identical it freaked me out a little, till I remember Emmett told me they were twins, they were both gorges, Rosalie had long blond hair and Jasper had shaggy hair that went a little past his ear, they both and sky blue eyes,

"Oh My God, I love your dress, did you were that on the plain?" Rosalie, asked.

"Um….yeah, I like vintage?" I said it like I was asking a question. _I wasn't expecting that._

"Looks great on you."

"Thanks" I mumbled, "okay so I think we have a party to plan!" With that the two girls screamed and ran to hug me.

"Welcome to the group" Alice said, and I couldn't help but notice and Jasper and Edward were just staring, _did they not want me in the group?_

**AN: Next chapter we get into the party. I didn't like how this chapter came out but the group met so it wasn't all fluff.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Kegger

"So are you sure you can get the keys to the school?" I asked Emmett.

"Yeah, Nick, the janitor hides the spare keys in the base of the statue at the front of the school."

Right now we were in the middle of planning our kegger, much to my dismay we couldn't pull it off in a few hours notice, so the party was to take place tomorrow night!

"Are you sure you will be able to get out of the chief's house, I mean you are just a little girl!" Edward spat at me, wait _chief, _Charlie's the Chief, as in Police, wow, that does complicate things a little, but who cares, nothing better than a _welcome to town, the chief's daughter was just arrested welcoming_!

"And who the hell are you to think that you know anything about me, you just need to grow a pair and stop acting all butt hurt over your damn car!" Wow if looks could kill, I would already be six feet under right about now!

"Hey dude leave her alone" Jasper said from where he sat from across from me. I looked up and gave him a 'thanks' smile, that was the first time he said anything since I walked in. _I guess he doesn't completely hate me._

"Okay, so I will send out a mass e-mail tonight and then in the morning we have to go shopping for the alcohol and of course clothes, and we need to see if Mike can DJ, oh and we can have some of the garage bands around town come and play! Oh this is going to be so much fun!!!!!!!!!" Alice Squealed, and I covered my ears, earning a chuckle from everyone in the room except Eddie, he just kept on with his sending daggers at me.

"You get use to it" Rose whispered to me once I had uncovered my ears.

"Yeah, if I don't go deaf first!" Again she chuckled "Hey Em Charlie really had no choice about letting me out tonight, but how the hell are you going to get me out in the morning, the night is no problem, I can take care of that, but for the little stunt I pulled before we left…..um yeah, you're going to have your work cut out of you."

"Little cuz nothing to worry about, just leave it up to me."

"Yeah cuz that's so reassuring" he gave me a gentle shove and I laughed a little at his fake hurt expression.  
"What little stunt" Alice pulled her attention up from her 'to do list' to ask me

"Uh it was nothing much, it's just that Charlie hates me, and well I'm not too fond of him myself, there was bound to be a little clashing." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, if that was little, I would have loved to see what went down at the airport!" Emmett boomed in. _Thanks_

"Whatever, I should be going, I'm getting pretty tired, long flight, and I'm sure I am going to get another round with Charlie, before I get any sleep, and I still have to unpack a little."

After exchanging numbers with everyone and saying our goodbyes me and Emmett climbed into Rose's BMW and sped off towards my own personal hell!

X:x:x:x:x:x

When I got in the house I was surprised to find The whole first floor dark and empty, _well that's wired I was sure he would have waited up for me to yell at me some more, and who the hell goes to sleep at 10? Oh well might as well head up to unpack._

I wondered up to the prison I shall call my room at a leisurely pace. Once I got there I started unpacking my wardrobe, I loved my clothes. I loved everything, I didn't have a set style, I wore anything I wanted, vintage, hip, freak, classy, whatever floated my boat. That was something my boyfriend back home could never get use to, he would always say, 'I needed to have everyone like me', which is why I dressed the way I did. I never saw it that way; I dress for me not for anyone else.

After about three hours of unpacking I grabbed my new MacBook Air (pic on pro.) Renee's 'sorry I'm shipping you off to live with a complete stranger' gift, I loved it! But I am still completely pissed at her!

Opening up my e-mail I found four new messages, two from Renee, one from James (my boyfriend) and one from a pixie "Alice" I said to myself I chose hers first and found a flyer inviting everyone to the kegger.

"Wow that pixie works fast" I mumbled to myself I then proceeded to check the other three e-mails, Renee's was just making sure I got here okay and making sure that I didn't hate her, I didn't feel the need to respond, and James, was telling me that he missed me and that today was the boringest day of his life, and saying that he would visit me soon. I sent him a message telling him I missed him and about the kegger and about Charlie, and the airport incident, he should get a kick out of that. After finishing up I turned everything off and turned in for the night.

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Isabella Wake Up" Who the hell wants me to wake up so early, at….4:30 in the MORNING

"UGH, IS THER A REASON I AM AWAK AT SUCH AN UNGODLY HOUR" I shouted at Charlie who was standing in my doorway.

"Well since you got in so late last night…"

"What the Hell I came back at 10" I cut him off

"Well I have to be at work at 5 so I tend to go to sleep early" What is up with Charlie, I can tell he is angry, his voice is strained, trying to keep calm.

"Anyways, I am leaving for work, I should be back by 5, Emmett I going to come over as soon as he wakes up, today he is not your cousin, he is your Babysitter, You are not to leave this house, If I call and you are not here I will break out the cuffs again, are we understood."

"Whatever"

"And one more thing, the kids around town are good wholesome children, I don't need you going around town corrupting them, whenever you are outside of this house I want you on your best behavior!"

"Sure, sure, can I go back to bed now." wholesome my ass. With that he left. And I quickly fell back to sleep.

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Beeeeellllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaa, waaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkeeeeeeee uuuuuuuuuupppppppppp" Alice sang and I could not help a slight chuckle. "it's about time, now come on we have a lot to do!"

"Well good morning to you too……what time is it?"

""7, now come on the guys are waiting downstairs, ohhhhh can I pick out your outfit." She was hopping up and down clapping, _that has got to stop, it is to early!!_

"Um, sorry but no, I have a thing about my clothes………….but you can browse my closet, while I shower." I had to add that on, she just looked so sad, how could I resist?

"Okay" she said back to her hipper self, "Now go shower"  
"Sure thing"

My shower was relaxing I let the hot water ease my sore muscles, _who would have thought hanging clothes up would make you so sore. _However my relaxing was cut short when there was a banging on the door

"Bella, you have to hurry, we have to make a lot of stops before Charlie comes home!"Alice was pleading with me.

"Fine" with a huff I turned off the water and rapped a towel around me, I walked into my closet and allowed myself to run my fingers along the different textures trying to find what my inspiration would be today. I stumbled across a little pink summer dress, it was cute, with green straps and white designs on it, and fell just above my knee, _well it is summer_ I quickly changed into it and found a pair of white cork wedge shoes. After blow drying my hair and putting minimal make up on and wondered downstairs and into the kitchen.

"BELLS" Emmett quickly scooped me into a huge bear hug and spun me around before setting me down, "I thought that I had dreamed you" I laughed

"Nope, you didn't get off that easy, and apparently neither did I!" He let out a booming laugh

"Morning everyone" I yelled as I made my way over to the fridge

"OMG Bella, I fell in love with your closet, you have such variety!" Alice smiled and Rose quickly shuck her head in agreement.

"Thanks, it was hard to chose which clothes to bring, that's only a little less than half of my wardrobe" I said looking down feeling a little sad, my poor clothes.

"You're kidding right, you have more clothes then I do, and that's a lot, I love your outfit by the way" I laughed "what?"

"You said that yesterday."

"Well it was true, now come on we have to leave"

"Okay, but we are going to have to stop and get something to eat, I'm starving, I haven't eaten since before my plain left Arizona" I walked over to the house phone and started programming it.

"Um bells I know your new here and all, but that's not the door, it's over there" Emmett said pointing towards the front door.

"ha, yeah I think I got that much, I'm just programming the phone" Now everyone looked confused, _wow I didn't even know Jasper and Edward were here, why are they so quiet all the time._

"Um why"

"Well because Charlie said that I am under house arrest and if he called I should be home to answer it, this way, anyone who calls the house, gets transferred to my cell." They all looked awed now "What, Y'all have never done that before?" they all shuck their heads indicating no.

"Okay I'm ready"

X:x:X:x:X:x:

"Okay so I have four bands set to play, which means we have to rent a raised platform, Mike has everything he needs so that's set, but I want to go and buy some more lights because the speakers are going to spread in different classrooms , and I put BYOB on the Flyers but I want to have at least four kegs, then we need the cups tequila for body shots, we have to find dress' and we should be set"

"Alice do you ever sleep" I was in awe with her extensive list of completed task and her to do list, she just smiled at me.

We started walking up to the party rental store when Jasper slowed his walk to my pace.

"Hey Bella" he said shyly

"hey" what is he up to

"So…….how are you liking it here so far"

"um well so far the old people suck, but y'all are cool, I really haven't been here long enough to find out"

"yeah" and with that he went in a different direction.

"Well that was wired" Alice said from beside me "Jasper never talks a lot" She has got to be kidding me right.

"yeah, well if you didn't notice, he didn't really talk a _lot"_

"True, Okay everyone, we are going to leave you guys in charge here, were going to go find our dress' call us when you finish and we will all go and get the beer" she got a round of agreements and The girls made our way into a nearby dress shop.

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Bella, have you found anything you like yet?" Rose said from inside the changing room

"yeah, this one that I just put on is a keeper, how about you?" I said as I exited the room to show my new friend by dress, it was a gray quarter sleeve dress that had a bejeweled skull wearing a top hat that barley covered my butt, the back was open with the zipper running up it. "So what do you think?"

"OMG, that's a killer, you have to get it" Rose gushed. She looked stunning in a skin tight Aqua rap dress and the back was connected with three little straps."

"Stunning" was all I was able to say

"I can't fi…. You guy's look drop dead gorges, you are getting those dresses right!?!" We both nodded

"What about you , did you find anything?" I asked Alice

"No" she said looking a little sad, but then instantly pepped back up, "but that's okay, there are still more stores"

"Right" Me and Rose said in unison

Three stores later Alice had finally found the perfect dress for her, an emerald v-neck dress that fell a little above her nee with black lace all around the bottom and if puffed out slightly, it was beautiful. Now we find ourselves waiting for the boys to meet up with us so we can go find shoes and then go and get the beer.

"It's about time, we still have to find shoes" Alice huffed

"You mean you're not done yet, and we spent all that time in the food court hi.." Emmett was cut off with Edward punching him

"Oh you little sissy's, scared of a little shopping" Rose glared at them, I however just laughed, causing them to all look at me again.

"What it was funny, okay lets go to Steve Madden, I saw some boots on his website that will go perfect with my dress"

"Those are them" I said pointing them out Black patent leather knee high boots with two silver buckles on the side of them, I quickly ran to them, found my size and tried them on. "Perfect"

"your right Bella, those will go perfect, oh those are so for me" Alice ran to the wall display next to me and found a pair of black T-strap ruffle hills. Rose got a pair of Vippers and soon we were off.

"That didn't take to long, now did it boys?" I asked they all mumbled no "once you have the dress, the shoes are the easy part."

My phone started ringing and I quickly shhhed everyone and answered it "Hello"

"Isabella, is that you" Came Charlie's voice

"Who the hell would be answering the phone, besides me or Emmett, huh and you call yourself a dad, yet you don't seem to be able to recognize my voice hum."

"Listen to me young lady, you wil…"

"Is that all you ever say _listen to me young lady" _I said mimicking his voice "Yeah, that's getting a little old, call me back when you have something original to say, or you know what, leave me the hell alone, isn't it bad enough I'm stuck in this hell hole with you, why do you find the need to keep pestering me!" With that I hung up the phone and started walking.

X:x:X:x:X:x

No one else bothered me the rest of our trip out, now I find myself in my room waiting for time to pass, I had already eaten and was just waiting for Charlie to go to sleep so I could sneak out. Charlie was smart enough to leave me alone the rest of the day, smart move on his part.

It's now 8:45 and I needed to start showering and getting dressed, everyone else should already be there setting up, but not me, I have to wait for the prison guard to at least go up to his room!

By 10:15 I was finished, I had heard Charlie close his room door a little while ago so was going to give it another ten minutes. 9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 party time!

Sneaking out was no problem, just like I had predicted, I sat on the porch putting on my boots, I sent a quick text to Alice and Rose telling them I was out and in the clear, five minutes later Alice's yellow Porsche pulled up and let me in.

"um nice care Ali, but I thought the flyer said no cars?"

"Yeah, that would look funny if parking lot was full, but I COULDN'T HAVE YOU WALKING LOOKING LIKE THAT, I WOULD NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! Plus we are going to hide the car in the back, for once I am glade the school is surrounded by forest!"

"ha-ha, yeah I know what you mean, now let's PARTY'"

"YEAH" they both screamed

We pulled up to the back of the school, that seariously looked like a club, every window had different colored lights streaming out of them and the music was loud. We walked in and were greted with whistles and stares. Right away Alice started weaving her way through the crowd, I was just able to catch glimpses here and there, but what I saw was amazing, all the classrooms were open people were in each room, the DJ was at the back of a hallway and there was a band setting up in one of the classrooms.

We soon found our way to the DJ and Alice was handed a microphone.

"Hey everybody, thanks for coming to the first annual End of Summer Kegger, we know it was last minute but my new best friend here just came up with the idea last night, We all worked hard so we hope you enjoy yourself, now this year our kegger has two meaning, end of summer and a welcome to town, EVERYONE THIS IS BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" She handed the mic to me and everyone cheered.

"Wow, thanks, but I can't take credit for this, it was all my Cousin Emmett's idea. Now did we come here to talk or to DANCE?" With that I gave the mic. Back to Mike and he started the music again.

"Mike, wow, you look so sexy!! Save me a dance will ya"

"Yeah sure, no problem" There was no way, I was going to let him anywhere near me, he gave off a major creep vibe.

Alice Pulled me and Rose into the floor of the hallway, and we started dancing together, I loved to dance, but three girls grinding all over each other was bound to attract some company, I felt like the whole hallway was at a standstill.

"Hey let's go get some drinks and find the boys" Rose said and we were off. We received dirty looks from all the girls around and awed looks from all the boys, I can't blame them we did look extra hot today!

"Hey, there you are" Rose said pulling Emmet into a tight hug

"Wow you three look H-O-T, HOT!" Emmett sang, giving us each a kiss on the cheek, I stole a quick glance at Edward and Jasper, and they both looked like their eyes were going to pop out of their heads.

"Is something wrong boys?" I asked them and the girls snickered.

"Umm n-no, you three look beautiful" Jasper said.

"Yeah" was all Edward said and then he turned his head.

"Okay well we were going to go get some drinks, well be back" I turned and started to walk away, but I heard a sharp intake of air and turned to face them, they both stood there with their mouths hanging open. I just smirked and walked off _I guess they liked the back of my dress_

After a few beers, a couple body shoots, and a few hours of dancing with total strangers, I was feeling pretty wasted. It was around 2:50 and people were starting to clear out, so we decided to head home however since we were all in no shape to drive we decided to walk, my feet were killing me and I was complaining until Jasper offered to give me a piggy back ride, I didn't care that the world could see my ass I was tired.

Since my prison was closer than the rest of their houses they decided to crash in my room, the last thing I remember doing was locking my room door and the boys shoving the dresser in front of it before I crashed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Chapter 4 hurt

_**One ½ weeks later**_

"Oh come one Linda, You know just as much as I do that the old man is crazy! Help me out here!" I said pleading with the Linda the dispatcher at the 'Forks Police Station' she just quietly shook her head trying to hide her smirk. '_Yes her resolve is wearing, I have to strike quickly'._

"Please" I gave her my best puppy dog eyes "I only have two days left of summer,…" I sighed dramatically "then I am going to be thrown to the dogs in a new school, with no friends, I'm going to be all by myself, please don't make me spend my last days of relaxed _semi _freedom locked up like a common criminal"

Okay so I wasn't really locked up in a jail cell but ever since the day after the 'kegger' when dear old dad got called down to the school for a report of 'vandalism, a break in, and for the place being trashed' _sigh good times_. I have had to spend all my 'free' time while Charlie was at work in the custody of Linda, somehow he was convinced I was responsible for it. _Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty, huh I guess that doesn't apply when you are the chief's daughter and isn't technically being held in custody._

"Oh no don't look at me like that, ugh, okay fine go get out, enjoy what's left of your summer!"

I had the biggest smile on my face I usually have a lot of aggression towards authority figures, but this chick was cool! No seriously we have become really close since I have basically spent every waking hour here.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, you're a life saver!" I squealed while rushing up to her giving her a huge hug before sprinting towards the door

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Hey Em it's me, I'm free come pick me up before Charlie spots me" I practically yelled into the phone, _ugh life sucks when you don't have a car_

"Well it's about time, where are you" I flinched away from the phone. Well alright-y then my yelling was nothing compared to his booming response.

"I am wondering down Main street heading towards Port Angeles, hurry, if I'm not her by the time you get here, it's because Charlie found me and is torturing me into being a perfect little saint!" I yelled the last part into the phone and was met by Emmett booming laugh, which I gladly hung up on

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Howdy stranger what cha doing in my neck of the woods" Emmett called with a fake southern accent as he pulled over in his big jeep.

"It's about damn time, my grandmother could have gotten here faster, and she's dead, what took you so long?"

"Ouch that hurts, right here" he placed his hands cupped together over his heart. "and I'm sorry I took so long, I figured since you were trying to flee the city anyyywayys I might as well pick up a couple stragglers and make a party out of it!"

Laughing "Sure, why not, Wha….." I never got to finish because at that exact moment I saw Charlie's police cruiser heading the opposite way I was walking, make a quick U-turn and then I heard it.

"Isabella Marie Swan, step away from the vehicle" he called from his loud speaker.

"Shit, see dumb ass, you took too long!" I whispered in a rush

"Sorry" Emmett sang in a 'ha, you're in trouble' voice

"You do realize that if I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me!" I glared at him.

Charlie had just pulled up behind the Jeep and started getting out. Once he closed the door to the cruiser and took four steps in our direction I did some quick thinking on my feet and I did three things at once I jumped on to the side step of the Jeep that is used to help short-ies get into the raised vehicle, I grabbed the top rail and I shouted "GUN IT"

Without a second thought as to my safety Emmett Pealed out of there like a bat out of hell. I was being trashed back and forth as we dodged the slight traffic, there was only one problem, somehow in Em's attempt to lose Charlie, who at the time, hadn't even gotten back into his car yet, we found ourselves making wild turns all over the place, left, right, right, left, well you get the picture. While this was happening Em lost track of the way OUT of town so now we were just doing wild turns IN town, while I was holding on for dear life.

"DUMBASS WE HAVE TO CHANGE CARS!" I somehow managed to scream out over the fear, and slight laughing fit I was having.

Before I knew it we had pulled up in front of Alice and Edwards house, we rushed out and Alice shouted orders "Girls in my car, guys in Ed's. Em drive your car to the park, FAST, Ed will meet you there, call us when you have made it safely out of town! Ready BREAK" she clapped her hands together, and with that we all paused for a mila-second to laugh before jumping into our getaway vehicles and headed out.

The car ride towards Port Angeles had been filled with us belching every single song that came onto to radio, even when we didn't know the words, we would make up our own words, after which we would all fall into yet another round of giggles. Not much had been said in the car but one could just feel the strong bonds that were forming between us three.

We were around ten minutes out of town when Alice's phone rang.

"It's about time, what took you guys so long, I was thinking that we cou…" Suddenly she stopped speaking, while she listened to whoever was on the other end of the line.

"Yes sir"

"I'm sorry sir"

"Right away sir" With that she hung up the phone and did a U-turn, Me and Rose had stayed quiet threw out her one sided conversation, I guess we both knew it wasn't one of the boy.

The rest of the car ride was completely silent, the radio was off, and the only sounds that could be heard were the shallow breath of Rose and Alice, and my calm easy relaxed breathing, I knew that my new friends were scared shitless and I knew that this was probably the first time either one of them were going to get into major trouble.

"Look guys, relax this is all on me, just breath" I said while motioning my hands up in from the bottom of my stomach and up till they reached my mouth while taking a long breath in and then the same motion in reverse while excelling, trying to calm their nerves. Again they didn't say anything.

Soon we found ourselves parked outside Charlie's house. (Que scary music) or at least the way these girls were acting, you would think that they were about to walk into a human slaughter house.

X: x: X: x: X: x

Sitting in the living room I slowly looked around Alice was sitting between Edward and Jasper on the couch, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat clutching hands I was sitting in one of the chairs, front and center while a slightly purple Charlie was pacing back and forth.

Looking at each of their scared shitless faces I couldn't contain myself, I burst out laughing. Now each of my friends were looking at me with a concerned look on their face, as if I had cracked from all the tension in the room and had lost my mind, while Charlie was just looking at me with pure rage.

"Isabella" Charlie hissed threw gritted teeth, _way to kill my mood DAD!_

"Oh don't you _Isabella _me _CHARLIE"_ I hissed his name like it was the dirtiest word in the human language.

"Don't talk to me in that tone I am your father whether you like the fact or not, and you will obey me!" Now he was standing within two inches from me while he whisper yelled as to 'not draw attention to us' _to close for comfort _

I reflexively pushed him back not to hard, but enough to make him stumble back a little. This action caused everyone in the room including Charlie to gasp in shock.

Charlie kept opening and closing his mouth trying to find words, I took his stunned silence to approach my friends.

"You guys can leave now." I turned to head towards the door when Charlie's hand on my upper arm stopped me.

"They are not going anywhere, and neither are you!"

"Oh yeah, and just who do you think you are to stop me." I said while pulling my arm back.

"I am the chief of Police and I think that you are evading arrest, a nice little addition to your ever expanding criminal record!" Now he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Alright, well tell me OFFICER what are my charges?" I was playing innocent, but then it turned into anger as I continued "AND DON'T THINK FOR ONE SECOND YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY 'CRIMINAL RECORD' YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT, YOU RENT A COP"

"Well I might be a small town cop, but I am pretty sure that the laws of driving while intoxicated and being under the legal drinking age are the same here as they are in Phoenix! I also know that you are going nowhere fast in life, don't you dare drag these kind, sweet kids down with you! It's enough to screw up your own life, don't fuck up there's as well "

"HAHAHAHA, That's why I got sent to this hell hole! And once again, you have no FUCKING idea what the hell you are talking about, you don't know shit about my life in Phoenix, so I sugest you shut your god damn mouth, and as four me dragging them down with me, I didn't hold a gun to their head and tell them to break any fucking laws, as far as I am concerned you didn't fucking stop us back there, so it's not exactly evading arrest if you had no reason to fucking pull us over!" I laughed off his whole little rant; he was no threat to me.

"What you didn't feel like adding armed with a deadly weapon to your little rap sheet" He snapped back "Oh I am pretty sure there were plenty of other reasons why your mother didn't want you anymore." He whispered this last part under his breath but the whole room still heard him and again there were gasp from my previously silent friends.

That was a low blow and by the guilty look that now covered his face he knew it, I however didn't show any emotion, I will not let him get the best of me, I will not let him know how badly he truly had hurt me with his words.

"And you should know how that feels, seeing as how she spent a lot more time with me then she did with you." I said in an early calm voice.

"Isabella, I'm so. .."

"Whatever are we done here, I would actually like to go out and enjoy my last days of freedom before school starts up again, unless I need to go pack?" I looked at him with a completely calm expression, not even caring what was to happen with me anymore.

"What? Why would you need to pack?" boy was he that stupid.

"Listen don't play stupid, Renee told me about military school, just answer the damn question!"

"NO! You are my daughter; I would never send you away!" He was staring at me in disbelief.

"Sure" I grumbled under my breath as I turned and walked out of the house, and down the street.

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Hey baby, how are you doing?" Ah, James could always calm me down, sure we didn't have the best relationship, he had his flings and I knew that, but no matter what or who he was doing, he would always drop everything whenever I needed him. Smiling to myself I answered him.

"Alright, I just miss you so much, things are just so different here, I feel like I can't even breathe." I whispered to him trying to cover up the silent sobs that were threatening to make themselves visible.

"What the hell is going on? Who made you cry? Isabella, why aren't you talking to me?" Poor James, he could be so cute when he got all defensive with me. That thought quickly left my mind when I heard a very feminine 'OMG come back to bed' come from the background. _Okay I said I knew about his little flings, but I didn't say that I was alright with them, far from it actually, but what could I do he is the only one who knows all my secrets and he still loves me, he always managed to take care of me, and that's all that matters. Right?_

"Nothing, everything's fine, I promise…um listen I'll call you back later." And I hung up on him, it hurt so much ; Everything just hurt so much. Silently I cried as it started to downpour.

**AN: Okay if you haven't figured it out Alice and Jasper are not dating in this story.**

**Do me a favor and leave me a review and tell me you want me to continue to update this story. Next chapter is a talk with Charlie and the first day of school.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Deals

_Flashback:_

"_Mommy, I don't wan' go! Please, don't make me, I'll be good, I promise, I love you, why don't you love me anymore?" I somehow managed to stumble out between my tears and sobs. _

"_Oh baby, I will always love you, ALWAYS!" My mother shouted out breaking down into sobs of her own as she watched the hospital staff drag her eight year old daughter away._

_That was the first time I was ever away from my mother. I can remember all the tears I shed that day, I just lay in my new room, curled up in the fetal position and cried myself to sleep._

_When I woke, at first I was scared, looking around at the small room, white walls a tiny window, twin sized bed and a small draw set, I had no idea where I was, or more importantly where my mommy was._

"_Oh good sweetheart your awake, it's time to take your medication, go ahead and get dressed and then you can come on out for breakfast, and I know everyone is just dying to meet you." Said the overly excited stranger that just popped out of my room just as fast as she had popped in._

_With nothing else to do I wondered to the draws and pulled out some clothes, I didn't even bother to look at the outfit I was just trying to hurry so I could go and find my momma, I quickly found my shoes but they didn't have any laces. Who stole my laces? _

_Carrying my shoes I walked to the door, and slowly opened it. The room I had walked into was an open hallway with a nurse's station in the center; I didn't think it was a hospital because the large open room was filled with every color imaginable. Off to the left hand side looked like a living room it had a HUGE TV and big comfy looking gray couches. There were some doors off to the left of the living room but they only had little windows on the top of the door and I couldn't see into them. On the right hand side of the nurses' station there was a big long table with twelve chairs around it. The wall on the other side of the table was filled with windows, and I could see a playground outside along with another building. Along the wall that I had came from were filled with doors that looked just like mine, I assumed they were more bedrooms. _

_I definitely had no idea where I was, and the whole place seemed to be empty, so I just walked over to the sofa and sat down staring at my shoes that I still held in my lap._

_Soon I heard a door open and the same lady who came into my room this morning walked up to me._

"_Come on, put your shoes on you wouldn't want to miss breakfast." She had kneeled down in front of me, she looked nice enough and I had question, so I decided to ask her._

"_I can't, someone stole my laces." I pouted, not for the loss of my laces, but for the fact that I didn't ask any of the questions I so desperately wanted answers to._

"_Oh honey no one stole them, we had to take them, but only for a little while. Now come one." She stood up and extended her hand out towards me._

_I shook my head. "Where is my mommy, and why am I here, when can I see my mommy" I asked slowly drying the stray tears away from my cheek. The lady simply looked down at me with a sad face before kneeling again._

"_Your mommy is at home, baby girl, I'm sorry but you won't be able to see her for a couple of days, but then she will be able to come and visit you, time will just fly by, you'll see." She gave me a week smile and pulled me into a tight embrace while I cried my eyes out again._

_End Flashback_

I slowly made my way back to Charlie's house, not by choice, but I had no other place to go, the sun had gone down hours ago and I was starting to shiver from the cold rain that didn't seem like it was going to stop anytime soon. I was really starting to regret throwing my cell in the stream that I stumbled upon, I could have at least called Em, I probably could have stayed with him, but I couldn't help it, after I hung up with James everyone was calling me, even Renee, I guess Charlie called her.

As soon as I walked into the house I was engulfed in a big bear hug, while Emmett kept whispering how much I scared him, in my ear. He put me down when he felt me shiver violently in his arms. I didn't say anything to the full house who all wore sad faces as I made my way towards the stairs, until Em grabbed my arm, I turned around to find him staring directly in to my eyes.

"Bells, have you been crying" He asked in a low whisper, I assume so no one else could hear

I couldn't let him know that tuff Bella wasn't as tuff as she let on; I gave a convincing laugh and stated "I don't cry, EVER, it's just from the rain." He let me go seeming to believe me, good thing I'm a good liar. _That's why I love walking in the rain, because no one knows I'm crying!_

I slowly made my way up to my en suite bathroom; it felt like I couldn't get out of my wet clothes fast enough. I stayed in the steaming hot shower for longer than necessary, letting the scolding water warm my body, and hopping that everyone downstairs would leave. I just wanted to relax tonight and then I could deal with whatever punishment Charlie threw at me in the morning.

As I climbed out of the shower I was to exhausted to even think about doing anything besides sleep, that included getting dressed, so that's what I did, I feel asleep wrapped in a towel and my comfy comforter.

X:x:X:x:X:x

When I woke in the morning I felt light, who knew that a night of crying in the rain could do your body good! I threw on some skinny dark wash jeans, with a sky blue quarter sleeve plaid top with a white under shirt on, I quickly put my blue and white pumas grabbed my bag, did quick and light makeup while simply putting a blue ribbon in my hair, while letting it fall in its lose curls, and headed downstairs.

Little did I know that my quick getaway was soon to be interrupted.

Downstairs, the house was alive this chatter and the clanking of pots and pans. Confused I walked into the kitchen, to find everyone I have ever met in Forks there and even some that I hadn't. I quickly turned on my heels trying to make a hasty exit, but oh no, I was spotted.

"Oh good Bella's awake!" Note to self, KILL ALICE

"No she's not, your hallucinating." Once again I tried to exit the room but was pulled into a warm and comforting hug. When I pulled away I looked up to see the smiling face of Jasper.

"Hey, please don't scare me like that again." I have barley even talked to this guy, but I could hear the pleading in his voice, and I felt like I had to reassure him.

"I'm fine, really, I just had to get out of here last night before I got arrested to murdering a police officer." I tried to laugh it off, but the way he was looking at me, it was like he could see right into my core. I will forever be grateful that he simply nodded and passed me to the next embrace.

After hugging everyone, and I do mean everyone, well not true, Charlie wasn't home, and for that I count my blessings, if only I could continue to avoided him for the rest of my stay here! We finally sat down and ate waffles topped with powdered sugar and fresh strawberries, they were the best that I have ever eaten, and that includes IHOPS.

"So where were you heading off to so early in the morning?" Em questioned once we had finished breakfast and were in the middle of clearing up the kitchen.

"Oh I'm on a mission." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"And what might that me?" This time it was Edward who questioned me, he was really trying to be nice to me these last few days, he could be nice when it didn't involve his precious VOLVO.

"Well you see" I said trying to be a little vage. "I kinda threw my phone in a stream, and now I need a new one." I was not expecting the response I got; everyone except Alice burst out laughing, Alice however squealed, to which I had to cover my ears, seeing as I was standing right next to her.

"Gees Alice, I need to make sure I get a cell phone that has text messaging!" Everyone including Alice just gave me a questioning look; I sighed and continued "Because thanks to Alice here" I used both of my hands to gestured towards her "I am now officially deaf."

More laughs

"Silly Bella, that was a good one, you know once we got it! But no you know what this means right?" The little pixie like human asked me.

"Oh no, I just need a cell phone I …"

"Shopping" She squealed again

"Alice, Alice, ALICE," finally she piped down enough to hear me, "I love shopping, and you know that, but today I want to do something fun, since I've been here I have been here my every moon has been watched, well except you know what, and with school starting in the morning, I just want to grab a phone and then continue on with my day." I was talking quickly trying to get her to understand me.

"Fine, I guess you have a point" She pouted, and I felt guilty

"I promise we can go shopping sometime during the week, any day you want, it doesn't matter."

"Okay" She started hopping up and down before she threw her hands around my neck and gave me a giant hug.

When I could breathe again I laughed and said "Wow, for someone so little, you sure are strong."

Everyone laughed before we were off.

X:x:X:x:X:x

I had just been dropped off at my 'house' after spending the day with my friends. After getting my new iPhone we spent the day watching movies, we must have spend over a hundred dollars easy at the movie theaters, we just kept going from movie to movie. To anyone else this might seem like a boring day, however with Emmett, the day could not be boring. We porously picked out the movies that had sold the least amount of tickets, we enjoyed and popcorn fights and plenty of rounds of Dare, no truth. After Emmett got us thrown out of the theater for 'inappropriate behavior' we grabbed a quick bite to eat, before heading home. Reminiscing on my fun day, I let out a sigh of contentment while I walked up to the door.

Apparently I was to caught up in my own thoughts to realize that Charlie's Police cruiser was sitting in the drive way; however I couldn't miss the figure who was standing right in front of the stairs.

"Isabella, we need to talk." That's it, okay we can talk whatever!

I followed him into the living room and slumped down on the sofa after throwing myself over the arm rest. I was now laying on the sofa, while Charlie paced the room between two of the chairs.

"Sooooo, are you going to talk, or are you just going to pace, because if so, I think I should tell you that you are starting to make my dizzy." I said while dramatically holding my hand up to my head and making my eyes go wide.

"Why are you always like that?" He asked in a small voice, while taking a seat in one of the chairs.

"Haven't we done this dance already?" I asked back, Charlie took in a slow breath while closing his eyes, and slowly released it before speaking again.

"I would like to apologies for my words last night, we both knew there not true, and I was just frustrated with you and," whoosh, he let all his air out "whatever you know that's not the point, you really had me worried kid."

"And what the hell am I suppose to say to that, oh apology accepted, it's all water under the bridge? You have nothing to apologies for, and neither do I, let's just leave it at that." I stood but Charlie spoke.

"You're still mad, and I get that, but I really am sorry!" His face showed his sincerity.

"Look I told you, it didn't bug me, I really just had to leave last night, or I would have ended up killing you, your comment had nothing to do with why I left, really." I threw up my hands in frustration.

"I talked to your mom"

"I guessed that much." I sighed before throwing myself back onto the sofa.

"Look, she told me something's that I wouldn't have known from her letters, and…"

"Waite Letters, as in more than one, as in you were communicating with her?" I sat up now, starting to get frustrated again.

"Not really, every once in a while she would send me letters , telling me what you were up to, and some pictures of you." He looked at me and then panicked, "Every time they came, they never had a return address, and each of them had been mailed from a different state all together, I swear I would have gone for you if I had the simplest of clues as to where you where!" Ha that's why he got all panicky

"That doesn't matter," I waved it off with my hand; "I'm just pissed at her, even more so now!"

"Why?" Was he really that dense?

"If you haven't noticed, I am not the most forthcoming person. My life, is mine, she thinks she knows shit about me, yet she doesn't, and then she goes and spreads her lies to you and everyone else she knows, augh!" by now I was up and pacing back and forth.

"Okay calm down, this is not how this conversation was suppose to go." His hands now held his face as he rubbed it roughly. I stayed quiet with my arms folded across my chest in the middle of the room staring at him.

"Listen, it seems that I have been right in not wanting you to stay alone, With school starting, your days are going to be taken up, but my nights are going to be getting longer, I don't fully trust you to stay by yourself, and I can't trust that ideate cousin of yours so"

"You better not be thinking of sticking me back in that police station, because I swear to god, I went peacefully the first time, IT WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"No, No, ah.. um your mom said that you use to belong to a studio, you use to love dancing, is that part of her letter true?" He looked up at me briefly, before averting his eyes to the floor.

"I wouldn't say LOVE," I said in an aggravated voice as I huffed and sat on the couch, and mumbled under my breath "she never under stood it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, continue, I don't have all night, if you expect me to actually go to my first day of school."

"Yeah okay,… well I was thinking that you could try out for the dance team, that way you would have practice after school and I would feel a lot better." Was that a hint of pleading I heard in his voice?

"Um.. yeah that's not going to be happening anytime soon." I said in a calm voice.

"Well why the hell not!" Ha I knew he couldn't have a completely peaceful conversation with me.

"I was a studio dancer, not some go team go, cheerleader wanna be" I said while moving my hands to mimic that of a cheerleader.

**Charlie's POV**

I knew she was going to be difficult, luckily for me, I came prepared, let's just hope she is responsible enough for this. Her criminal record say's no, but I can fix that. I can't fix my conscious if she were to hurt herself or anyone else though. But I am still shuttering after what Renee told me last night, and giving into this is, is the lesser of two evils.

"What if we make a deal?" I questioned

"Yeah right, there is nothing you have on your side of the table that I want!" She huffed at me. Keep calm; I kept repeating this mantra to myself ever since she walked into the house, except for a minor slip up it has been working.

"Oh but I think there is." I said while rising an eyebrow trying to draw her in, and by the looks of it, it seemed to be working.

"Speak" Yes, I at least have her attention now.

"Here's the deal, you try out AND make the dance team" I paused while she huffed, "You attend all practices, and performances, and I can fix your record, now you'll still have the DWI but your license won't be suspended anymore, and we can look into getting you a vehicle."

She was quiet as she thought my proposition over.

"No deal," YE.. wait WHAT?

"WHAT, WHY?" So much for staying calm!

"Well just like you said earlier, you don't trust me, and I'm totally fine with that, but I also don't trust you. I can do this though."

"Oh no this is my deal, not yours!"

"Fine, but you're the one that wants me on the team oh so badly." Shit, she now has control of the situation! I need to get it back.

"Now as I was saying, I try out, that automatically get's me my license back, now making the team, well that's going to be a little difficult, not to mention the dedication and time consumption." That sneaky little girl, she's playing hard ball!

"Continue" I tried to say in a calm voice, however a hint of agitation seeped thru, and she just smirked.

"Well, Making the team, gets me the car, and not just any car you like, WHATEVER car I WANT! That's my deal take it or leave it." She did not just tell me that, and shrug her shoulders, oh this little girls is going to drive me insane.

"I can do the first part, but I can't get you the car, how am I going to have a promise that you are going to stick with it and attend every practice and performance?" I surprised myself at how calm my question had came out.

"hu, well you do have a point there. I guess I will be alright with driving privileges being revoked for a LIMITED time if I were to miss something, which excludes general things like, being sick or on the injured list."

"But of course, That works, however you can't injure yourself on purpose, and I get to decide how long they are revoked for an.."

"Missed practice two day restriction, missed performance, five day restriction, that's my final offer." Just like that, she said it all calm, cool and collected.

"That will work, but, no drinking and driving, no alcohol in the vehicle at any point, I'm not stupid I know you drink, just don't drive and you get to keep the car, if not it's mine, do you understand me?" She actually had the nerve to ponder my demand.

"It's not a request!"

"Fine, whatever, I still don't think you can get my license back in the first place."

"Oh ye of little faith. So do we have ourselves a deal?"

"Yeah, you got yourself a deal." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. And with that she got up and went upstairs.

I let out a sigh of relief. I really shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't live with myself if she injured herself while she was home by herself, at least with dance practice, she will only be home for around 30 min. before I get in. I don't know how Renee lived with all this fear for so long, I just barley found out last night, and already all day today it was eating away at me. Why didn't she tell me sooner?

X:x:X:x:X:x

**BPOV**

Wow, this makes it two days in a row, that I actually wake up happy! I could care less that today I have to go to school, I MIGHT be getting a car! I still can't believe it.

I somehow managed to shower, and now in my dazed like stage I found myself in front of my closet. Hum what should I wear to my first day of school? Running my hands over each of the rows in my large walk in color coded closet. _How do I feel today?_ Well that's an easy question; I feel extremely excited and maybe even a little gitty! So that puts me in the yellow and pink section of my closet, but before I could even make it to the far back corner of my closet something in the black section caught my eye, _This is perfect!_

I quickly put on the black long sleeved fitted dress with cream sowing from Victoria's Secret . I will deal with shoes later, right now I find myself running late with wet hair.

After my hair was dry and quickly put a few waves in it and applied light makeup. I was just heading into my shoe closet when my phone beeped; when I looked at the screen I had a new text message from Alice.

_Hey Bells, me and Rose are on our way! Be there in 5_

_XOXO-Alice_

Well crap! I rushed to find shoes. I slipped on a pair of knee high creamed colored Colin Stuart boots. Grabbed my bag and ran out the door.

I had just finished eating an apple when there was a honk, I pulled a granola bar out from its box and shoved it into my bag for later and headed out.

The short drive to school was spent complimenting each other on their outfit choice, and it seemed to just fly by. Soon we were pulling up next to Emmett's Jeep. As soon as Rosalie, put her red BMW in park her door was thrown open and Em scooped her up for a vary passionate kiss.

"Let me go cave man, I need to get my keys!" Rose squealed, causing all of us to laugh.

I had just climbed out of the car when someone to my left called out my name.

"Bella" okay I recognize him from the party, but I have no idea what his name is. I waved to him quietly without turning my head and barley moving my lips and whispered to Alice.

"What's his name?" She replied in the same manor.

"Newton, Mike"

Now Mike was just a few feet away so I called out "Mike, right?" with an unsure face on.

"Right, you remembered me!" Well all righty he is a little too over excited.

"Sure did, um well we'll have to talk to you later, we have to go and get our schedules and stuff, it was really nice seeing you again." And before he could get in a word edge wise, I had grabbed Alice's hand and was dragging her away towards the foyer.

"Wow, hasty exit much" Edward chuckled from the side of me.

"When did you get there?" I looked behind me and Alice to find Edward, Jasper, Rose and Em all fallowing behind me.

"We have been here the whole time" he said using his figure to gesture to the whole group when he said 'we'.

"Yeah well, today's a busy morning, there's a lot to be done." I whispered the last part, hoping that they wouldn't hear, I really didn't want them to find out that I had to join the dance team until the last possible second.

"Sure, by the way, you look beautiful this morning." He leaned in and whispered in my ear, making me shiver slightly.

"Thanks, that was my goal!" I smirked

"Well you succeeded"

We each waited in line in our designated tables, once we each received all of our paperwork; we went to the book line that was being formed in the gym.

"Bella let me see your schedule!"

"Chill pixie, I'm just right here, there's no need to scream!" I had to laugh at the face she made.

After finding out that I had at least one person, from our group in each of my classes we grabbed out books and headed off to our lockers, when the bell rang.

"Well I guess that means we have to get to class now, I'll see you soon." Alice called as she raced off to her second period class.

Since we had so much to do this morning the school allowed us to have first period off to get all of our supplies ready, the sad part was that I had First period world history with Jasper, and now it's over.

"You ready to head to Pre Cal." Rose asked, I hadn't even noticed that we were the only ones left in the hallway, I guess the bell was already going to ring.

"Sure, let's do this!" I pulled a smile onto my face as we linked arms and head off to the math building.

The morning passed quickly, and soon I and Alice were walking to the lunchroom. I know I have my problems but at least, I don't care whether or not people stare at me. So far only a few people had bothered talking to me, but it felt like the whole school was either staring at me or talking about me behind my back.

"I guess the party didn't work, everyone is still staring at me like I'm the new kid!" I said jokingly to Alice.

"Duh, because you are the new kid, and it also has something to do with the fact that your drop dead gorgeous!"

"Whatever pixie!" I gave her a playfully shove with my shoulder as we entered the cafeteria. Once the doors were open, everything fell silent within a matter of seconds and everyone looked up to stare at me.

"I say we grab our food and eat outside today" Alice looked at me with a disgusted look on her face, "well at least it's not raining!"

"Fine" We walked up and grabbed our food. Walking back to our table to tell our friends we would be eating outside the whole place was still completely quiet still. Our friends quickly agreed that us eating outside would be better for our fellow classmates.

We had just sat down at the large square bench that went around one of the giant oak trees when I heard someone shout my name.

"Bella!" I recognized that voice, my heart started pounding, and when I looked up I couldn't contain the squeal that came out.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

Chapter 5 Part 2

"James" I shouted as I ignored all my surrounding and ran towards my boyfriend who was leaning against a vehicle I have never seen before

Throwing my hands around my neck, he pulled me into him and spun me around in a couple of circles before he placed me on the ground and gave me a very passionate kiss. I responded for a few seconds before I pushed him away and slapped his chest and scolded him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He gave a soft chuckle before answering, "Come on babe, when you call me all upset and, don't even deny it, crying, what am I suppose to do? Of course I am going to jump on a plane and come and see how my baby's doing."

His hands that still held onto my hips pulled me closer to him, and my heart melted a little at his words, but I still couldn't forget our last conversation. "No I would have expected you to stay in bed with whatever little hoochy you were with!" I shouted and started to push him away. To my surprise he let me go, that was a first, and I couldn't help but feel the little ach in my heart because of it.

I walked back towards my friends and without looking at anyone, picked up my tray and headed towards the garbage cans, throwing a "I suddenly lost my apatite" over my shoulder, and walked away.

X:x:X:x:X:x

Skimming threw the books in the Library I was barely able to hear the bell signaling the end of lunch and the start of sixth period, I silently groaned, why couldn't this day just be over already? As if to make matters worse walking to the science wing my stomach decided to make itself known by growling very, very loudly,_ hum maybe I should have eaten something other than a granola bar this morning, stupid James, he had to go and ruin my lunch! _I silently scolded him in my head.

By the time that I walked into my Biology class everyone was already there, even the teacher, I quietly ducked my head and walked towards where Edward sat waving me over towards the back of the classroom.

"Hey, thanks for saving me a seat." I gave him a shy smile.

"Yeah, no problem." I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to press me for answers, but thankfully he didn't. I still wasn't quite sure what those answers would be yet.

Our attention was drawn towards the front of the classroom for the start of the lesson. But I couldn't help it, I really did try to pay attention, but my mind kept running threw everything that has ever happened with me and James, the past few weeks that I have been here and all the new people that I have met, everything seemed so simple, but then how come _I_ feel _so_ lost and _so_ confused?

I started mindlessly doodling on my empty note page, when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket; I slid it out and kept it hidden under the lab table.

_New text message from James_

Great!

_To: B*Love_

_Hey baby girl, have you calmed down Yet? I Luv U!_

_-James_

I let out an aggravated huff, and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Edward was just staring at me questioningly, oh well I didn't have time to deal with him right now. How dare James just think that he can shrug off his sleeping around as if it were nothing! Sure this isn't the first time that I have caught him, and I know for a fact that there have been plenty of times when I knew he was with some other chick and I simply avoided the situation, and yet I have always forgiven him, but this time, it just felt different, I shouldn't have to forgive him, right?

I closed my eyes and took in a couple of deep relaxing breaths while thinking, soon I realized that it was almost the end of the day, and I still had to worry about gym class and find some way to get onto the dance team, I didn't have time to deal with James right now. Deciding not to deal with James, I slowly slid my phone shut and dropped it into my bag, without responding.

Too soon for my liking the bell rang. Slowly standing up I stretched my arms out over my head and arched my back, while in the process pushing my chest out ever so slightly. When I came out of my stretch I let out a little chuckle when I saw all of the males including Mr. Pervert Science Teacher, where still in the classroom and were blatantly staring at my chest. I quickly gathered my books threw my bag over my shoulder and yelled out "There called BOOBS get over them" then I shoved passed Edward and made my way out of the classroom.

Walking towards gym I was receiving even more stares then I had been getting all morning, and from what I could pick up from some of the overly loud whispers, James was at the center of it! It seems that word got out about his little visit and my reaction to his being here and now everyone was trying to figure out if we were together, or if we were both single. I even had one girl come up to me and ask if I could give her his number, to which I replied with a simple "Na you're not his type" and walked off. The truth being that 'girl' was his type; I just couldn't deal with him or any of his little groupies right now.

Finally I caught a break, walking into the gym I was relieved to find everyone sitting up in the stands waiting for the coach to come in.

"Alright class, since it is the start of a new school year, we get to go over all of the paperwork, rules, uniforms, and all that jazz!" Shouted a very muscular man, whom I assumed to be the coach. _I think learning some names could possibly help, na!_

As Mr. Muscles continued to drone on and on about,… well I have really no idea, because after the first sentence left his mouth, and I figured out that we would not have to dress out today, I sort of tuned him out. I was absent mindedly playing with a strand of my hair, something I normally don't do but when you're stuck in a smelly gym with nothing else to do, it couldn't hurt right. However I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts when someone poked me right on my ribs. I glared at the overly excited boy named Mike that I had met earlier in the day, I was just about to tell him to shove off when he handed me a stack of papers and told me to take one and pass them down.

"Um thanks" I whispered, seeing as Mr. Muscles was still talking.

"Yeah no problem, you seemed pretty out of it, you have to get that signed by your parents, it says if you get hurt they can't sue the school, and other crap." he grinned at me

"Yeah, sure, thanks again." I was a little lost, all day he has been trying to flirt with me and now he seems to be acting nice. Maybe I was wrong about him?

"Sure, but um you can give me a kiss, like you gave that guy outside and that would truly show me how thankful you are." Well so much for that theory

"Nope, it's not thanksgiving, I don't have show how thankful I am." I gave him a sly smile and turned to face Coach.

"Okay, I'll be sure to remind you!" Mr. Excited announced a little to happily form my left hand side.

"Um what the hell are you going on about now?" I turned my attention back to him.

"You said on thanksgiving you will kiss me!"

"Mr. Whish full thinker say what?" Before he could respond I turned my head towards the front of the gym and added "You do know that I'm never going to kiss you, Right?"

"But you just said…"

"Oh you poor dear, you did," I said turning towards him and placing my hand on his knee, just then the bell rang and I added "well I've got to go." I jumped up and climbed down the bleachers and made my way to talk to coach.

"Hey Coach" He turned around to look at me

"Yeah"

"Um, well I'm Bella Swan, this is my first year here, and I was really hoping to join the dance team, I was just wondering if you can point me in the right direction?" I can be sweet and innocent when I wanted to be.

"Yeah, sure, you will have to talk to Mrs. Fernandez, she is the dance team instructor, she is also a coach at the middle school, so she is not hear yet, um I don't think they have practice today after school, most of their practices are in the morning so why don't you show up around 6 tomorrow, I'll let her know you're interested, she should be expecting you."

"Yeah, really? Oh thank you so much, I will be here bright and early, I hope you have a good afternoon."

"You too"

I headed towards the parking lot, the whole way thinking 6 as in 6 a.m. That is too freaking early. _It's all about the car, It's all about the car, think of your dream car. _I found myself repeating this in my head as I waited for Rosalie and Alice to make their way out of the school building.

"Hey girly so how was your first day?" Alice asked me. But before I could answer Rose cut me off by asking her own question.

"Forget about your day, who was that hunk you kissed and dissed at lunch?" Well so much for beating around the bush.

"I honestly don't know, I make it my habit to at least kiss one random guy each week." I tried playing it off as best as I could, but in the little time that they have known me, they could already see right thru me.

"SPILL" they both shouted at the same time.

"Alright, alright, geez chilax, well that was James, he's sort of my boyfriend, I think?"

"Sort of?" Alice

"You think?" Rose

And this is the exact reason I was hoping to avoid this question, _stupid James!_

"Ugh, Okay, he was my boyfriend back home, well I guess he still is because we never broke up when I was exiled here, however, recent events have me questioning our status right now, is that fine with y'all?"

"What events? Did you meet someone here that you like here? What is he doing here? What about school? How long have you been dating? Why aren't you talking?"

"Alice, if you want me to talk you have to slow down, and let someone else get some words in while you do this new thing that all the cool people are doing, it's called breathing, come on peer pressure, you know you want to." I nudged her a couple times with my elbow, before I burst out laughing and was soon joined by three boys. I turned around to see Jasper, Edward and Emmet, walking towards up.

"UGH, this is no time for jokes, I want answers!" Alice pouted, she even threw in a foot stomp, making us all laugh harder, and this time even Rose joined in.

"Fine, fine" I managed to squeak out. "I would rather not talk about the events yet, maybe, James is here because he was planning on visiting me soon anyways , however a couple days ago when I had that big fight with Charlie and I left, I called him, and he doesn't like to see or hear me upset. He is a couple years older than me and he isn't in college so he doesn't have to worry about school. And we have been sort of hanging out for two years, but only been dating for about six months." I said really quickly in one breath. "Does that answer all of your questions, O talkative one?"

"For now" she sighed

"Oookay then, well seeing as how we missed the questions, some of the answers don't make any sense to us three, you have my permission to start from the beginning, and go slower this time."

Rose turned and slapped Emmett on the back of his head and that seemed to have shut him up.

"Don't you guys have practice, what are y'all doing here?" Rose questioned once Em had given her an I'm sorry kiss.

"Coach gave us an hour to grab some food, let's head out, we have to be back soon." Edward stated, when I looked at him I noticed that for some reason he just kept staring at me. I was trapped in his deep Emerald Green eyes, Finally Em speaking made me pull me away.

"Bells, is Uncle Charlie going to be okay with you going with us to grab some grub?"

"Um let me think, do I care?" I asked while tapping my pointer finger to my chin. "Nope I don't, so let's go!"

"Bells'y, I don't want you to get into any more trouble because of me."

"Dude, Em you need to calm down, I don't think YOU are the one that gets me into trouble, but it should be cool, for some crazy reason he doesn't want me to stay 'home alone' that's why I have to be here at an ungodly hour tomorrow, and even if he is mad about this, he will quickly forget about it once he finds out James is staying." I gave an evil chuckle.

"Well all right, let's get some food!" It's about time I was starving; I think my stomach actually started eating itself.

As we climbed into our separate cars, the girls in Rose's BMW and the boys in Em's Jeep I grabbed my phone from my bag and saw 23 new text messages all from James. Ugh

"Hey do you guy's mind if I invite James to meet us?" I hesitantly asked Rosalie and Alice.

"Yeah sure we're just going to Sonic"

I texted James and told him where to meet us at. I closed my eyes and let my head fall against the head rest.

Wow, my rest was very restful, NOT, it took us around 2 min. to get to the sonic at the edge of town.

We had just finished ordering when James pulled up. He walked straight up to me and pulled me into a hug, but when he leaned into kiss me I turned my head and his lips landed on my cheek.

"I already ordered for you, I got you what you the Toaster with extra bar-b-q sauce and a rout 44 PowerAde slush and onion rings." He gave me a small smile.

"You know me so well."

"Yeah, I do." At my words he smiled but I didn't mean it in the way he understood it. I meant that I knew him and I knew that he would never change. I gave a little sigh and pulled myself away from his embrace and turned and headed back to the table.

"Everyone this is James, James this is Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Jasper." I motioned to everyone as I gave the introductions.

"Hey, It's nice to meet you all." James said politely.

He received a course of 'hays' and 'hi's'. Everyone stayed quiet, dead silent until our food came out.

"I've got it, it's the least I could do. After all you guys have welcomed my baby and been so friendly to her." He gave me a one armed hug to which I gave a week smile to before he turned to pay the bill.

Everyone started eating, and it was quite awkward, I have no idea why, I guess they might be a little scared of James, he does give off the dangerous vibe, that's the whole reason I was attracted to him in the first place.

Luckily Alice tried to break the silence. "So James, how long are you going to be in town for?"

"Um, I don't know really, I have an open ended ticket, I guess until I can settle all the drama with her dad." He motioned towards me with his head.

"Charlie! He is not my DAD!" I spit out threw clinched teeth.

The girls acted like they didn't hear me, and both "Awed"

"So Bells, why do you have to be at the school so early tomorrow?" Jasper asked trying to get me to ease up a little. I gave him a small smile before explaining.

"Well you see, me and Charlie have a little deal going. We both have to do something that we don't want to do, but in the end were hoping that it will work out best for the both of us." I shrugged my shoulders, not really wanting to get into the details.

"Okay, you know that just intrigued us more, now we gotta know!" Em piped up.

"Ugh fine, well if I can find some way to make the dance team, and go to every practice, and performance, Charlie will unsuspended my license and get me any car that I want. It's no big deal. But he seems to think that they practice after school, and they do, but they practice more in the mornings."

"Why would that matter?" Edward asked.

"He's trying to limit the time that I am in the house alone." I shrugged it off.

"Wow Bells, can you even dance, how are you going to pull that one off?" Before I could answer Em's question James felt the need to step in for me.

"Ha are you kidding me Bells can dance, she's been dancing her whole life practically, how long exactly? You said ever since you got out of the ho…" I quickly elbowed him in the gut "Ow, I wasn't going to say anything."

"Sure you weren't. But yeah, I've been doing studio dance since forever it seems, and believe it or not, I can actually be very sweet when I want to be." I gave an adorable smile.

"Oh I believe it" I quickly lifted my head and once again got caught up in Edward's eyes.

"Okay guys, we gotta head back," Em turned his attention to Rose and added "Practice shouldn't be that long today, I'll call you when we get out okay."

"Okay" she gave him a sweet kiss, before we all got up to leave.

X:x:X:x:X:x

"ISABELLA, YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT AWAY!" I guess Charlie found James, I slowly made my way down the stairs.

"She is not a little girl, she can make her own choices, if you wanted to play the role of daddy, you should have showed up in her life a long time ago!" James spat at Charlie. I wonder how much of this conversation I have missed?

"ISABELLA!" Ugh maybe I should make my way into the living room now.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"It's fine James, Thank you, but I can handle Charlie" I gave James a warm smile before returning my attention towards a fuming Charlie.

"Did you want something?" I asked while crossing my arms across my chest.

"Who the hell is this, this, hoodlum, and what the hell is he doing in my house!" Charlie angrily pointed towards James.

"Oh how rude of me, Charlie this is James, my boyfriend, he came to visit me, do you have a problem with that?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"DO I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YES I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT, YOU ARE NOT TO BE ALONE IN THE HOUSE WITH A BOY AND YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Um no I don't but Okay, well that's good to know, now we have some stuff to do, come on James." I grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the stared.

"And just where the hell do you think you are going!" Charlie yelled grabbing my elbow and spinning me around. Well needless to say, that James didn't like that very much.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" He screamed while throwing a nice right hook and landing it right in Charlie's jaw.

"Shit" me and Charlie yelled at the same time. "He's the fucking Chief of Police James, hence the get up." I said gesturing towards the uniform.

"That's it, you are under arrest young man." Before I could blink Charlie had James pressed up against the wall and was reading him his Miranda Rights. _Well great!_

X:x:X:x:X:x

Two and a half hours later Charlie comes prancing threw the front door.

"Was it really necessary to put my boyfriend in lock up?" I asked calmly from where I sat in the darkened living room.

"When he assaults a police officer, then yes! And why are you sitting in the dark?" I chose to ignore his question.

"Whatever, if he hadn't hit you then I would have, that's one too many times you think that you can just grab me. Maybe next time you can keep your hand to yourself, buddy!"

"How's making the dance team" He asked trying to change the subject.

"It's coming, I expect him out of jail first thing in the morning, and he will be staying with us until he deems it necessary to leave, or I get tired of him."

"Or"

"Or you'll have hell to pay!" I replied still as calmly and relaxed as ever.

"Wha….Do I smell something burning!" Charlie flashed me a worried glance. I knew the burnt toast trick would work, after the third incident, whenever I wanted something, the burnt toast would scar the living daylights out of Renee.

"Oh. My. Gawd. Do you actually think that I would set fire to the house?" I replied while getting up from the couch and starting to walk towards him.

"You've done it before, more than once, from what I'm told." He said in a slightly shaky voice.

"Do you honestly think, I would set fire to the house and then just sit here waiting to be burned alive? I'm not suicidal." He just gave me a look and I added "anymore"

"About that, your mother told me I have to monitor your medication, how do you want to go about doing that."

"You don't know anything do you, well I guess that if you get your information from 'mother of the year' then I suppose you don't. Leave me the hell alone!" I turned and went up the stairs, tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_Think about the car! _Was the last thought I had before I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the late update, School has started so my updates are going to be about once every two weeks, I will try to get them out faster but I also have to get a job so we'll see how that goes.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, dances, or anything else!**

Chapter 6 Dance team

_~Flashback~_

"_Isabella, I would like you to meet Felix, Felix this is Isabella" Miss Jackie introduced me to the little boy, who seemed to be about a year older than me._

"_Bella" I corrected in a little voice. We gave a shy wave to each other before Miss. Jackie started talking again._

"_Okay, now today, I would like you to listen to each other's stories on why you think that you have to be here and then maybe we can talk about how to help each other. How does that sound?"_

"_That's fine with me" Felix jumped in, obviously eager to share his story. I just gave a slight nod in agreement._

"_Now Felix this is Bella's first group session, and only her second time meeting with me at all, she might be a little shy, so we are going to go at her pace all right?" He nodded "Why don't you go first." She gestured to Felix to begin._

"_Well I guess I should start with my first time being here. It was about seven months ago. There was an explosion at my parents Lake Housemy mother was the only one in it at the time, and she died. I was walking up the hill and I saw the house go up in flames, there was nothing I could do, by the time I got there my mother was dead. The doctor said I had emotional drama or something like that and sent me here. After I got better I went home, but my dad had a new girlfriend, and things were just different. I was alone a lot. Soon I made a new friend Demetri; we started spending all of our free time together. My dad's new "Friend" didn't like him, she was always ignoring him, acting like he wasn't even there. Then one day me and Demetri went to the lake house to search for clues, he said that he didn't believe the explosion was an accident; that if we looked hard enough we would be able to find clues to find out who did it." He paused and looked down at the ground. Miss Jackie encouraged him to continue._

"_Did you find anything?"_

_When Felix lifted up his head, his eyes locked with mine and they were filled with pure hate, and fury. However for some reason it didn't scare me off. _

"_We sure did, we found a lot. It turns out my dad had been dating Linda since way back when, my mom was still alive. She was the one that killed my mother." He paused briefly and then continued "When we told her that we knew what she had done, she got all mad at us, and started threatening us. We had to stop her before she hurt anymore people. That night we finished what we started." He stated simply_

"_And what have you learned since you have been back, and you are back on your medications?"_

"_That Demetri never existed" he grumbled, barley audibly._

"_And" she prompted_

"_That I accidently murdered someone?" He asked as if it were a question._

_Miss Jackie nodded her head and then turned her attention back towards me. "Now do you see why it is important that you take the medication that they give you each day. If you take it like you are supposed to, there is no reason why you shouldn't get to go home and stay home with your mommy."_

_I nodded my head, it wasn't my fault, I had never had to swallow a tablet before and when they would grind it up and give it to me in water, juice, or anything else it just tasted nasty, the only one that wasn't so bad was when they put it in jelly, but at least I was starting to eat it now._

"_Now Isabella, I'm sorry, Bella would you like to tell me why you think you are here?"_

_I nodded yes but then added "but I already told you Miss. I don't know why I'm here!" I said in a soft but confused voice._

'_That's okay Felix has had many, many sessions with me, and at the start of them, he had no clue why he was here, he was just like you, and now look at him. It helps if you start from when you think things started to change."_

"_Okay… well I started having a lot of problem in school, I just wasn't smart" I said while shrugging my shoulders._

"_Miss Jackie nodded_

"_Well one day my teacher met with mommy, then mommy took me to take all these stupid test, and meet with a lot of people. Then everything seemed fine, I was still bad at school, and I would get sad a lot, so then my teacher meet with mommy again. Then mommy took me to meet with this lady, her office was so cool it had all these toys and games. She became a very good friend, we would meet twice a week to play, then one day after we finished playing I had to sit outside; I could hear mommy and Mrs. K fighting. When mommy came out, we left, and I didn't get to play with Mrs. K again." I stopped and whipped a few tears that had fallen. _

"_It's okay Bella you can keep going." Felix patted my back gently and gave me a small smile._

"_Thanks, The next thing I knew mommy was crying a lot, and locked herself away in her room. The next time I saw Miss. K we were in a big room with lots of chairs, a judge man was there and so was my teacher. I felt so lost, I didn't know what was going on, then everyone started talking and then mommy was making me leave, Mrs. K wasn't my friend, she made me leave. I didn't even do anything." You could barely hear me as I finished as the sobs kept getting louder and louder. Felix wrapped me in a hug _

"_Bella, I wan't you to know that you did a really great job right now, but think hard, do you remember that you left the courthouse, do you remember that?" I shake my head no "Think hard you went home, what did you do when you got there?" I kept shaking my head no and my whole body was shaking with my sobs. _

_~End Flashback~_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP,…., BEEP, BEEP,BEEP

I slapped the snooze button on my alarm clock and turned over. My Mac Book air's clock when off, that was all the way across the room, I lugged myself out of bed and turned that clock off. My head had just hid the pillow when the stupid Beeping went off again. I slapped the damn Alarm clock across the room, but the stupid thing was still BEEPING. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head and tried to drown out to noise, two second of this and my TV turned on to the fresh prince of bell-air, and my Mac went off again, at the same time.

"Augh" I screamed out in frustration. I sat up, throwing my pillow somewhere across the room, at the same time that my cell's alarm went off. I yanked it off of the charger and gave another frustrated scream when I realized it was already six minutes after six.

I got up threw on some Jazz pants and a tank top put three types of shoes in my dance bag and went flying down the stairs while putting my hair into a messy bun along the way.

"Wow, you're up early." Charlie called as he made his way out of the kitchen.

"Expensive, VARY, VARY EXSPENSIVE: was all I grumbled as I ran out of the house.

"Expensive what?" He shouted from the doorway.

"CAR" I yelled over my shoulder and picked up my pace.

By the time that I made it to the school it was a little after 6:15. Luckily for me the dance team was still in the process of warming up, doing perorates across the floor.

"Hey, your Isabella right?" The strange petite woman asked while walking up to me.

"Yes ma'am. I extended my hand for her to shake.

"Coach said that he told you to be here at 6, we don't like for people to be late, you should be lucky you're not on the team, you'd be running laps for the duration of practice!" She said while crossing her arms.

Dude why the hell was she being such a bitch to me, so I'm a little late so sue me! _Think of your car, think of your car, think of your car! _"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. Coach told me 6:30, I thought I was early." I said with a slight pout.

"Oh, well then I'm sorry, he told me otherwise, but he's been known to mix up dates, times, and places. Well I hate to say this, but you are going to have to be really good if you want to make the team this year, we already went to camp and I won't be able to take you if you just have the potential of being good."

"Yes ma'am, I hope I am good enough, I've been dancing since I was 9." This lady is really starting to get on my nerves!

"Oh really! Have you had any sort of formal training?" Disbelief laced threw her voice.

"Yes ma'am, I have been formally trained in Ballet, Jazz, Lyrical, Tap, a little of American Ballroom, and Pom. I studied at the Arthur Murray Mesa Dance Studio in Arizona."

She seemed stunned. A whinny voice coming from the girls who were still doing across the floors drew her back to the present. "Coach, can we stop now, I'm starting to get dizzy!"

"That's why you're supposed to spot Lauren! Give me 10 more and keep your lines straight!" She turned her attention back to me. "That's Lauren, she's the teams caption this year, and the girl with curly wild hair," she pointed towards the girl that was right on the side of Lauren, "that's Jessica, she's the co-caption, then we have Angela, she's our 1st lieutenant our 2nd lieutenant didn't see the need to show up to practice this morning it seems. None of these girls have been formally trained, but they all had to audition in front of a panel of judges. Since we don't have a week to teach you the audition dance, you are going to have to put something together and come in and be judged before Thursday, that gives you two days, will that be enough time?"

Boy, she sure sounds bored! "Um, actually, I have a piece that's ready right now; I composed it all on my own, with no help from any of my instructors. It was going to be for my recital but, I moved before then, it was been a while since I have preformed it, but I'm sure that it won't be too bad, if you had the time now, I would be more than happy to show it to you."

She looked momentarily shocked before nodding

"I hope you don't mind, but it also has quite a bit of tumbling in it?"

"Oh, you can tumble? No that's fine, let me just send some of the girls to go and get the mats and then we can start."

"Oh no that's fine, I have been tumbling since before I could even walk, I won't fall." I assured her, again she looked shocked but then she called all the girls to the side and asked if there was enough room for me to perform, to which I replied yes. I handed over my cd and got set in my opening position. (**Leaving out the dance, but it is on my profile)**

The music, well more like the talking started, and I completely forgot where I was, each flip, each turn, each trick took me home. For the first time since I had moved into this rinky little town, I felt completely at ease. I hadn't even realized how much I missed it. Since the moment I was told about my move, I shoved all my love for dancing away and just concentrated on the hurt, anger, and betrayal that I felt, I didn't even pack any of my recordings of me dancing, my trophies and ribbons, or an of my costumes. I left everything related to dance in my past; I should have known that it wasn't going to be staying there. Dancing was the only thing that I could turn to whenever life would just go down the shit hole. It had always been my only escape, well besides the medication, it was the one constant in my life.

As I hit the ending pose, I glanced at all the faces of the people surrounding me; they all wore a mask of shock. "I know, I'm sorry, that was so bad, I should have just gone home and practiced it till it was perfect, I'll go now." I said with a small pout on my face while looking down, I couldn't help it, the damn coach was acting like a total bitch to me, and I wanted to see her sweat a little. I had just made it to my dance bag when she called me back.

"No Bella, wait that was perfect! You are the best dancer that I have seen in all my years as a coach, and not just here either! I think that you are okay with missing camp, I'm sure we'll have to work on you a little but, I think we have a spot for you on this team." The smile she wore let me know that she was teasing with her whole 'you need work' comment, and it was nice to know that she could lighten up and have a fun side.

"Oh thank you so much, when can I start?" I really was excited, I knew just from the way these girls were turning that they weren't the best dance team I would be performing with, but I loved to teach. For the last year and a half I had been given two classes of younger girls to teach, and I just loved it. I wonder if she would let me help her whip this team into shape.

"Well practice is over for today, I like to give the girls time to go and take a shower and get ready for school you know. But if you have time right now, I would like to take your measurements for the team uniforms?"

"Sure"

X:x:X:x:X:x

By the time that she had finished I left the dance studio and started walking towards the main entrance to the school when I realized that in my haste to make it on time I didn't bring a change of clothes or any of my supplies for school. Oh well I could always barrow a notebook and pen from one of the girls.

I walked towards the pick nick tables near the front of the school until I spotted my very big cousin.

"Hey guys" I called walking up to them "does someone have a notebook and a pen I could maybe use for the day?" I asked before anyone could answer.

"Sure, here you go." Alice was the first to snap out of her staring at my outfit and pushed the items my way.

"Uh, Bells, if you were complaining about Mike yesterday, you sure are going to have a hard time keeping him away today." Em announced

"Yeah, why are you warring that anyways?" Rosalie asked

I huffed in exasperation "Because my lazy ass didn't feel like waking up this morning, therefore I was late to meet with the coach for the dance team, so I didn't grab anything besides my gym bag." I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh well okay, how did that go, did you make the team."Rose continued.

"Sure did, I didn't even watch them practice but I could already tell that they are going to need a LOT of work, he guys when's the first football game?" I turned to look at them for the first time since my arrival. Jasper and Edward seemed to be in a daze of some sort so of course it was Em who answered me.

"This Friday, and its home which means there is going to be pep rally."

"Oh great!" The bell rang and we each made our ways to our own classes.

X:x:X:x:X:x

The school day seemed to drag on longer then the first day, the stares I received today were way worse than yesterday, I don't know if it was because of what I was wearing or because word got around that I made the dance team. After lunch passed, I and a long list of girl's names were called to the office where we learned that since today's morning practice was cut short and because they had to teach me and work me into the routine that we would be having an after school practice. I wasn't to upset, I had just wanted to head into Seattle and pick up some more dance clothes for practice, but I could always do that later.

I currently find myself on the track that surrounds the football field with the rest of my new team doing some individual stretching while waiting for our Coach to show up.

"Okay girls are we all warmed up" Coach yelled from the entrance of the track as she made her way over to where we were at. She waited till she received a course of 'Yes' before talking again "Well all right, we are going to start off with a mile run, that's four times around the track, don't pay any attention to the football players, there guys which means there stupid, if you feel the need to stop and chit chat with them you will cost your team an extra lap is that clear?"

Again, another round of "Yes ma'am"

"Okay on the whistle, shhhhw" She blew the whistle and we were off.

I have never liked running, but I guess since I was use to doing at least a 5 mile run every day with my studio I had more stamina then these girls, because I was the first one done, most of the girls where a full lap behind me.

"Nice job Swan." Coach clapped me on my shoulder. "Well since you are the first one done I guess you can just go over towards the bleachers and use them as a bar for your stretching, while I wait for the rest of them to finish." I nodded and continued my stretching.

Once all the girls had finished Coach called us all back together. "Okay the pep squad has the dance studio reserved every day after school this week for the duration of football season, which means every time I call an after school practice this is where well meet. Okay now right now we are going to work on the game routine, since that was is more important than the pep rally. We are doing the hip hop routine we had for camp so I want all of you to get into position and perform it while Bella watches it then well rearrange a little to fit her in, and break down the steps."

Everyone started moving into position and once they were set they started moving. I had to physically restrain my hands just so that I would not cover my eye, that's how bad they were. If this is the routine that they took to camp, they should have had this down, and they didn't they were all over the place, nothing looked good, I really did feel bad for them.

"I know they kind of suck, I was thinking about the conversation we had while I was measuring you, if you taught little kids, I was wondering if maybe you could help me get these girls into shape, we don't have to do this routine for the first game, as long as it is easy enough for them to learn. Please I'm dying to not look bad this Friday, everyone stays and watches the other schools half time performance, but when it's our time, they all leave. I need help." Coach Fernandez was pleading with me in a low whisper. What else could I do, I said yes.

After the girls finished, the headed our way. "Wow that was really…." I was looking for a word that wouldn't hurt their feelings "was something" Some of the girls looked proud of themselves.

"Okay listen girls, Bella use to teach lessons at her studio so she is going to help us construct a new routine for this Friday's game." There were whines coming from the group. "Hey, cut that out, in case you didn't notice that sucked, now Bella what do you want to have them work on?"

Crap I wasn't ready for that! "Um well I figure we could use morning practice to work on technical stuff and afternoon practice working on the routine?" When Coach nodded in approval I added "Why don't we try to start the new routine with a little bit of info from each of the girls. I could find out what there strengths and weaknesses are and then we can find the perfect spot for everyone?"

And that was how my first practice went. I was completely exhausted by the time I made it home. The Football players had finished practice about an hour before we did and I figured I would have to walk home, but when I turned towards the bleachers there sat Em, Edward and Jasper, all waiting to take me home.

"That looked like fun!" Em said as I flopped down on the front seat of his Jeep.

"Oh yeah sure was!" I said sarcastically. "You know I use to teach a class of beginners who were more willing to learn then they were!" I was a little pissed at their attitude.

"Well we know why you can't quite, but why were you helping to teach them?" Jasper asked from the 2nd row.

"Because Mrs. Fernandez was practically crying, begging me to help her to teach them, and if I am going to have to perform with them, I don't want them to completely suck ass."

No one said another word as we drove down the road to my house.

"Oh great Charlie's home." I said when his house came into view.

"And that's a problem, why?"

"Because, he was supposed to let James go this morning, and if he did, that means that he and James are there all by themselves." They all just looked at me confused.

"Oh I forgot to tell you that, Charlie had James arrested last night."

"Why!" All three of them practically shouted at me.

"Long story short, James didn't like the way Charlie grabbed my arm so he punched him, and Charlie took him in, now I got to o and make sure no one is dead. Thanks for the ride see you tomorrow." I closed the door on there stunned faces and made my way towards the front door.

When I walked into the house Charlie was sitting in the living room watching some football and James was in the kitchen heating up some pizza.

"Hey, Charlie ordered some pizza, we already ate." James said as he handed me the plate of warmed pizza.

"Thanks, come on we need to talk." I said as I grabbed his hand and dragged him up the stairs.

**AN: I would really like to thank XoXoEarthboundAngelXoXo for all of your support, you're the only reason this story is still going. Thank you so much!!!!**

**Bella's practice Dance outfit is up on my profile along with her try out dance and the groups hip hop dance! I hope you enjoy them.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sleepover

The last couple of days have passed in a worldwide of practice. Every morning and afternoon late into the night we have been practicing, but I have to say that it has paid off greatly, we have mainly been working on flexibility and technical work, on some of the simpler tricks but it has given us enough to put together two routines that I would have to say is a vast improvement.

We have just finished up our early morning practice and are now getting ready for the pep rally that is set to start in about an hour. Boy I have never been the type to get nerves before a competition before, and here I am scared shitless. I feel like I am about to launch my babies out into the world to fend for themselves, crazy right?

My new friends on the team have really opened up to the idea of me helping them, and for that I am grateful, seeing as how I haven't even gotten to see anyone of my cousins and now my friends outside of school. I have been so busy, and tired I have no idea how I am even standing, I am running on pure adrenalin rush, I haven't even had time to morn my breakup with James.

Me and coach had to rush all over Seattle in order to get everyone everything they will need on time for today, and in two day's time span, that is almost a nearly impossible thing to do. Everyone had to get team warm-ups we couldn't be picky we had to get off the rack we were just lucky they had the colors we needed, however they couldn't do the engraving on such short notice so we had to find someone else who could do 14 warm-up suites(13 dancers and 1 coach) and 13 new team tops, (since the ones the girls already had wouldn't come in on time for the game) then we had to buy everyone the shorts, luckily I already had the flat shoes and full body suit that they wore under the uniform. Then we had to go about finding a girl on the team within the last 3 years who would have the game-stand uniform, that I could use until mine came in, and since we couldn't find a store with the right boots, we then had to find a store with enough new boots in all the right sizes to get new ones for everyone. I was able to find pom's that looked almost like the ones they were using, but we still had to find a new game performance for the whole team. A very, very, very hard task to do.

Needless to say, I had no time for anything that didn't involve dance in some, shape or form. I am pretty sure the whole dance team is failing in only the first week of school because of our busy work load!

Coach coming into the locker room where we were all just putting the finishing touches on our hair and makeup were, interrupted my thought.

"Alright girls, this is what all the long and painful hours these last two days all come down to. This performance is going to show all of your peers just how much things have changed, who will then spread the news, and we will have a full house at the game tonight, so let's go out there and do this!"

She received a course of 'ya's and 'let's do this' before she continued.

"Okay, now I want you all on your best behavior, I want you all to stay sitting at attention in your lines, only to get up and cheer whenever Lauren or Bella tells you too, now let's go have fun!"

We all grabbed our pom's and held them behind our backs as we made our way to the gym where the pep rally was going to be held.

Once we got there people were still starting to file in and all took notice of us. This was the first year we had warm-up suites, and they weren't anything special but still people noticed.

I nervously sat through all of the, class chants, and spirit stick competitions and 'fun' games cheering along the way, until the football team captions, came up to do there pep talk, and once I saw my cousin and two friends I instantly relaxed.

It was almost time for our performance so we all stood up and started taking off our warm-ups to revile a royal blue halter with a black cover sleeves and tiny black shorts, again we instantly got stares, but they were nothing compared to when we started stretching out our legs for the high kick portion of the dance, I know who thought these girls could do kicks, not me that's for sure, but I felt very conferrable with them being in the routine, these girls were pretty flexible.

Before I had time to blink, we were called onto the floor, the girls formed a tight circle with me in the middle, I took this time to encourage them while Coach Fernandez introduced the officers and the. Coach, ME! "Okay girls, just like we've been working on, no nerves, let's just do this and have fun!"

They all got huge smiles on their faces and instantly relaxed as the first cords of our music started. I came out to do my fouettes and all you heard through the entire crowd was a huge gasp, I couldn't understand why, I was so mad at myself I lost balance at the end and turned out to much causing me to go off to my left hand side. Lauren and I were in the front for the start of the dance so I couldn't see how my girls were doing, but I had a feeling that since it was a very easy dance they would be fine, and the crowd would still be left impressed. When we broke into our three groups me and the officers went to the center to do a little more difficult barrow leap and I felt good!

As we ended the routine the crowd was stone cold quiet, I got a little scared, maybe it was too easy and they didn't like it? No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did the gym uproar with cheers and claps and screams. We all go up and made our way back to our spot to sit for the cheerleaders to perform their cheer and dance. Once we got back to our seat on the floor we all let out a sigh, we had actually done it!!!! Looking around my girls wore the biggest smiles on their faces, but that was the only sign that we were at all impressed with ourselves. After we suffered thru the cheerleaders, who were suppose to be soooo good (that is what I have been hearing around campus all week) we made our way back to the locker rooms to get our gym bags and head off to class.

I walked into my first class to be almost tackled to the ground by an overly hyper little pixie. "OH MY GAWD! That was so amazing, now I'm not so mad at you any more!"

"Well thanks, and why were you mad at me?" I asked fringing hurt.

"Well because you totally forgot about us," she said with a sad look on her face.

"I could never forget about you guys, I just had a lot of work on my hands." I went through the story of everything that I have had to do within the last two days, and she completely understood.

"Well how about a sleep over tonight after the game?" now she was bouncing in her seat, how could I tell her no.

"Sure sounds like fun!"

The rest of the morning seemed to fly by; I really liked this pep rally schedule, all the classes were shortened drastically.

I quickly grabbed my lunch and headed to my groups table, I sat down and quickly congratulated for an awesome job this morning. I thanked everyone, and we moved the conversation to the game and the sleep over. Soon I was getting hot so I un-zipped my warm-up jacket and took it off leaving it hanging on the back of my chair, I then proceeded to push up my sleeves.

"So are you wearing that to the game, cuz if you are, then you can just hang with us till you have to be back, right?" Rosalie asked

"Nope, we have our stands outfit, then we have to change into our performance outfit right before half time, but luckily for us we get to stay in that outfit till the end of the game, but as long as I am back and changed with hair and makeup done an hour before game time, I can hang, oh but do you mind waiting for me we have run threw right after school, it shouldn't be too long?"

"Yeah sure, we can sit and watch, oh it like a preview!"

"Alice, sometimes you're to hipper for your own good!" We all laughed and then continued talking about our plans.

X:x:X:x:X:x

Soon the final bell range and the whole gang made our way down to the practice pad.

"Okay Bells, why don't you have the girls strip down and warm up so that we can do this and then you guys can leave." Coach Fernandez said to me as soon as she spotted me. I quickly nodded and called the team to order. I took off my warm up suit and handed them to Alice to shove inside my gym bag while I got the team ready.

After three run troughs everything was perfect, I quickly called the girls in and told them not to forget their blue and gold Spartan umbrella, gym bag, extra makeup pom's boots, dance shoes, bow, water bottle and performance outfit, and to show up in their stand outfit, ready go."

After answering a few questions I reached for my bag but Edward grabbed it out of my way, and leaned down to whisper, "I got it, you dance beautifully by the way." I smiled a little in thanks and then rushed to chat with Alice and Rose while pulling off my black long sleeve cover up, leaving my shoulders bear to the world.

We headed off to Alice's house in Em's big Jeep, and before I knew it we were at her house. We had just walked into the living room when I flopped down on the sofa, and before I even heard anyone else say anything I was off into dream land.

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Bella, BElla, BELla, WAKE UP!"

I groaned and turned over, affectively making me land on the floor. "I hate you" I grumbled out.

"Well I'm sorry but you have to start getting ready for the game, and if you're hungry you have to eat quickly!" Alice seemed rushed. I quickly hopped up and looked around to notice only Alice and Rose were in the living room.

"What time is it, and where did everyone go?" I asked while rushing into the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Well the boys had to be at the field already, they left a while ago, but they wouldn't let us wake you up, they said that you were tired, and needed to rest. There's some Sonic in the microwave." She pointed out seeing as how I was now searching frantically.

"Thanks," I caught the time on the microwave as I got my food out "SHIT IT'S ALREADY 6 I HAVE TO BE AT THE SCHOOL READY TO GO IN 30 MIN." I took a few bites of my food before rushing to find my garment bag that contained both of my uniforms. I quickly kicked off my flat dance shoes and pulled off my top and shorts, thankfully that we had to wear the full body nude camisole for the pep rally, and that I never put on my warm up.

"Wooh, girl, luckily there's no one home!" Rose yelled across the room.

I mumbled a "yeah, like that would stop me, I'm running so late already" under my breath.

"Alice can you zip me up" I turned my back to her and quickly started to re-apply my makeup. By 6:15 we were out the door, and for once I was glad that Alice didn't fallow the speed limits. I rushed into the dance room at 6:30 on the dot.

We went over some of the stand dances and the order we were going to be sitting in before we had inspection. Once everyone was cleared we lined up and made our way down to the field.

We made our way up into the stands, found out seats, put our gym bags down and our garment bags and our pom's and headed underneath the stand. We went to the field house and put our garment bags hanging on a small rack by the door, waiting for when we would need them later. We headed onto the field to do the nation anthem our school song and then finally the fight song.

The first quarter came and went, without incident. The only problem I had was that the game was a blow out, the excitement, the owls, kept fumbling the ball, every single time they had it. We were up 22-0. The drum line kept the crowd entertained which means that we had to do a lot of stand dances, but we were having fun. I was now half way through the second quarter and we were making our way over to the field house so we could change.

After we changed we headed to the side of the field house so that we could warm up and run through the routine. Before we knew if the Owls left the field but surprisingly our team left the field, but stayed on the side lines. We made our way over to where the football team was now sitting and sat at attention by their feet and watched the Owls, half time performance.

Wow their band was very good, they sounded good and everyone was where they needed to be, they were just good, their dance team was okay, we might have had to re learn everything, and our routine might be very easy but it was way better then what they went out there and did, they weren't bad, bad, but they weren't good either.

Soon our band went out and preformed but I really didn't pay attention to them because Em came up and knelt behind me.

"Good luck out there little cousin, make sure they don't drop you!" He said a little too loud, which caused Coach Fernandez to look over and shh, him.

I giggled a little. "Why did you guys stay out here, don't you use half time to like talk and stuff?"

"Ha, yeah, but after your little performance at the pep rally, the whole team wanted to see what you guys were going to do, so we all begged coach, and well, he wanted to see if ya'll would suck or not so he said that if we were leading by 2 touchdowns we could stay, so here we are, don't screw up!" He laughed.

"Um, Em you do know that you already saw the routine right?" I asked but didn't have time to wait for an answer as Coach started counting out our steps so we could stand up and start walking.

Once we were lined up on the sideline the drum line started playing a cadence for us to come on to and I started counting us out. Once we were in our spots the announcer started to speak.

"We'd like to welcome to the field the GOLDEN DAZZLERS, under the direction of Mrs. Fernandez this year's captain is Lauren Taylors, Co Captain is Jessica Stanley, 1st Lieutenant is Angela Webber, 2nd Lieutenant is Tanya Denali and our Jr. Coach is Isabella Swan" We each did a right high kick into a jump split while giving a salute to the crowd when our names were called. "You may now take the field"

When he said this we each got into our starting position. We were in a triangle with our back facing the audience. As soon as the music started our bodies started to move with the beat. I honestly felt like I blinked and the routine was over. When I came back from my dance induced haze the audience was cheering as loud as they could. I never thought that I could feel so good about doing such an easy routine, but I could, my fouette's were spot on, and I just felt so happy for all of the girls. I counted us off the field and towards the stands.

Before I knew it the game was over, and I was sitting on the floor of the second story family room in Alice's house.

"Okay well this is boring."Rose said from where she saw laying upside down on the coach. Everyone was sprawled around the family room.

"Well why doesn't Bella teach us how to dance, that should be fun!" Alice squealed.

To hearing this all the boys sat up and, boy's, their wired. "If you guys want what do you want to learn?" I asked

"Oh I want to learn that turny thingy where you leg goes out and you do lot of turns." Alice said and Rose quickly nodded her head in agreement.

"A fouette?" I asked

"I don't know the thingy with the leg" She pouted. I gave a little chuckle and stood up and demonstrated it. "Yeah that, how many can you do, don't you get all dizzy and stuff?"

Again I had to laugh "Well that my dear Alice is called a Fouette, and it latterly means "whipped" and no I don't get dizzy, when you do any sort of turn in dance you have to spot, which means you find a place right in front of you and then you start turning but your head doesn't leave that spot till the last second, then you whip your head around and find that spot again, that prevents you from getting dizzy, and I don't know how many I can do, until I get tired I guess."

"Oh show us well count" Em said a little too hyper. Everyone in the room started laughing at him.

"Okay well put on some music, but you better keep count." They did, and I was off, I just kept turning, and turning, and turning, eventually I got bored so I stopped."

"Wow you did 56 are you tired, do you feel like you're going to fall?" Alice jumped up to come and check on me.

I put my hands up to tell her I was alright "Alice I'm fine, I just got bored of doing them, look I love doing this, it's a 5 leg hold turn, in studio, they would only ever allow me to do 3, watch!" I did it and everyone started clapping for me.

"Okay well I want to talk about how you got started with dance." Edward piped up once the commotion had died down.

I gave a small grimace, which I hoped nobody saw. "Well since I was three I have been doing gymnastics and I guess that lead to the dance, I honestly don't know, I remember one of my doctors had a teenage daughter and she was in a studio, and she would come every now and then, and somehow she started teaching me, I loved it and when I got out of the hospital Renee put me in a studio as well as my gymnastics." I shrugged my shoulders

"Hospital, Doctor, you were in a hospital, for what, is something wrong with you, are you okay?" Shit did I say that out loud, Damn you Edward!!!

"Oh, um….. Yeah, everything's fine, it was a long time ago, it was nothing." I brushed it off as if it were nothing. Edward was about to question me more when I looked into his eyes and pleaded with him not to push it. Luckily he got the message and kept his mouth closed.

"Soooo" Alice started trying to break the tension that had just settled upon us. "James already went home?" Note to self, kill Alice!

"Um, yeah."

"So, are you ever going to tell us about Mr. Hottie, or are you just going to let our mind think of all the delicious possibilities?" Rose picked up where Alice had left off.

"Ugh, well what is there to say? He came to see how I was adjusting with the move and all, he knows that I don't do well with change, or authorities figures." I was trying not to think about his too much, but these girls just kept asking their questions, while the boys all looked a little uncomfortable yet intrigued.

"So, did he say when he was going to be coming back, we never got the chance to meet him, how do we know if he is good enough for you Bells?"

"I don't expect him to be coming back at all." I mumbled as I looked to at the carpet.

"Why's that?" Jasper asked from across the room.

"I kind of broke up with him." I whispered while trying to hide the tears that were forming in my eyes.

"WHY?" Alice and Rose shouted at nearly the same time.

"Ugh, well James isn't exactly the one woman type." Seeing their faces change from curiosity to disgust and disbelief I quickly added to my statement. "Don't get me wrong, he was always there when I needed him; his popping up out of the blue proves that, but right now I need more. James understand me, who knows the real me, I guess that's why I stayed with him for so long, well that and it's always nice to feel loved." I shrugged my shoulders, still not feeling brave enough to look up and meet everyone's stares.

I felt myself being pulled into a tight warm embrace by tiny arms, and I couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore, silently I cried in little Alice's arms, without a care in the world as to who was watching my little breakdown.

X:x:X:x:X:x

"Okay enough ice cream, I feel like I am going to explode!" I sluggishly said. Rose just grunted in agreement while Alice huffed.

"But ice creams good" she said bouncing a little on the bed.

"Yes, ice cream is good,…..in small quantities, but when you eat a whole lot,……then ice cream bad" I said in a very slow voice, as if I were talking to a two year old, while trying to get her keep still, before the gallon and a half of ice cream we had consumed could come back up.

Alice seemed to take offence to my patronizing tone and stood up, jolting the whole bed with her movements, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at my head.

"OH. . DIDN'T" I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I tossed the pillow back at her which missed since the sneaky little pixie ducked and ended up hitting Rose right in the face! Ten seconds later, we found ourselves in a full on pillow fight.

We were still tossing pillows and laughing uncontrollably when all three boys came barging into Alice's room, only to stop dead in their tracks and gawk at the scene in front of them.

We all just took one look at each other then laughed evilly and tossed the pillows as hard as we could at all of the boys. Soon our three man pillow fight turned into a six man pillow war, and it seemed the boys were out for blood.

Suddenly I could taste the ice cream making its way back up my throat. I quickly jumped up covered my mouth and ran towards Alice's en suite bathroom.

After I was finished re-visiting the bad ice cream, I made my way back into the room and collapsed on the bed, the boys all looked at me with curious expressions so I weekly pointed to the empty gallon of ice cream and the second gallon that was half eaten, with the other half now melting, which were now sitting, discarded on the floor by the closet, how got that far, I will never know.

They nodded knowingly. I hauled myself off the bed when Edward stopped me. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Downstairs to get my duffle, I kind of would like to brush my teeth right about now!"

"I'll get it." And before I could protest he turned and was out the door. I slowly looked around the room to notice Em now eating the melted ice cream, _gross,_ Jasper just sitting on the sofa by the window staring up at me.

"Where are the girls?" I asked noticing that they were not in the room anymore.

He gave a little chuckle before replying that like me the over abundance of ice cream in there system decided to revolt against them, and they rushed off to bathrooms around the house.

Edward came back into the room with a perplexed expression on his face, he handed me the duffle and then left, again before I could even say a word.

I grabbed my toothbrush and toothpaste and proceeded to the bathroom.

When I came out the room was empty, so I just lied down on the sofa and let my mind wonder. I hadn't been able to let myself deal with the James issues, and my own issues, so that was where my mind drifted. I was just about to pick up my phone to call and apologize for the way I treated him, after he cared about me so much to fly over here just to check on me, when Edward appeared in the doorway with a somber expression.

"Hey can I talk to you?" He asked as if he really didn't want to talk, but that only intrigued me more.

"Sure, what can I help you with?"

He fidgeted with his hand, while shifting his weight back and forth between his legs, finally he turned and closed the door and went to sit on the bed. "I was getting your bag, when I must have turned to quickly, and remember you opened it when you grabbed your pajamas, and well it hit the doorframe, and everything feel out, and I leaned down to pick it up, when I kind of saw something, it kind of worried me."

He was so cute, when he was rambling nervously. I gave him a slight smile, telling him to continue.

"I saw some medicine." I cut him off, all my feelings of him being cute, long forgotten, by the wave of furry and annoyance that overtook me.

"So you thought it was just okay to riffle threw my personal belongings, did ya." I said a little too loud, but hey give me some credit, I was pissed and I just wanted to go over to him and whack him a couple of good times across the head.

"No, I just told you that, I was just putting everything back, and"

"SHUT UP!!! You had no right to go threw them, if they had fallen out, you should have came and gotten me!"

"I truly am sorry, I didn't think you would get so defensive over it, I was just trying to be nice!" Now he was starting to get angry to.

"Well I don't want you to be nice, if I remember correctly, I was perfectly capable of going and retrieving my belongs by myself, you're the one that wanted to be all 'nice' and get them, when no one wanted you to, and then you left before I could even say anything!"

"WELL SORRRRY! I just noticed how weak you were looking and decided to offer my assistance, before you collapsed and tumbled down the stairs killing yourself, OH I FOROGT, YOU PROBABLY WOULDN'T HAVE MINDED THAT, NOW WOULD YOU!"

That was it, before I could register what was happening I flung myself at him, punching, kicking and slapping, every part of his body that I could come in contact with.

Soon I felt a set of strong arms grab my arms and secure them to my sides, while another set of strong, but not as strong as the first set grabbed onto my legs. I continued to thrash and yell and struggle to get free of my captives till I felt a small sting in my upper right arm and then I was out.

**AN: All the dance routines, and uniforms are on my profile.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- emotions

I felt like I was swimming in darkness. Unfortunately, this was a familiar feeling, they had sedated me! What gives them the right! They were the ones that wanted me to stay over, then they not only have the audacity to riffle threw my personal belongings; they also feel like they have the right to sedate me!

I slowly started to feel the darkness being lifted as I started to come to. I opened my eyes to find myself in an empty bedroom. I slowly sat up still feeling a bit hazy and out of it. I made my way dizzily out of the room and down the stairs with no major injuries to myself, the vase half way down the hall on the other hand, well that wasn't so lucky.

I was just going to head straight out the front door, but my head kept spinning, which caused me to fumble nock into the circular table in the foyer and fall over with a loud thump. Right away all of the voices I heard from the living room stopped, and everyone rushed into the foyer.

"Oh My Gawd Bella, are you okay, we all thought that you would have still been out, were so sorry!" Leave it to Alice to talk a mile a minute when my head feels like it is about to explode.

"Alice" Was all I managed to squeak out.

"Sorry" she whispered and then came to try and help me stand up.

"The sedation usually lasts for up to 3 hours, were sorry we never would have left you alone if we knew that you would have been up so early." Carlisle stated.

"Yeah about that, why the hell did you feel like you had to sedate me, and just how long was I out for?"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what else to do all the guys were trying to control you and nothing was working…"

"Control?" I shouted cutting him off mid sentence.

"Sorry, wrong word restrain you"

"First of all I wouldn't have needed to be restrained or controlled if you're stupid arrogant son would learn how to mind his own damn business and second of all, you are a doctor yes, you however are not MY doctor, you have no right to give me any medication WHATSOEVER ARE WE UNDERSTOD?" I shouted the last part at him, and I swear I saw him flinch a little.

"I am truly sorry for my actions, and I know I have no right to be asking questions, but if I may, do you have any idea how you came out of sedation so quickly, you were barely out for almost fifteen minutes, that is nearly impossible?" He questions quietly.

I was a little stunned, he was apologizing to me, I don't think that has ever happened before, yes I've been apologized to but not with that look of true sincerity before, well don't I feel like a grade A bitch now.

"Let me guess you gave me Clonazepam?" He nodded slightly stunned "Yeah, that's like candy to me, though 15 min. is a new record for me, I usually have to use Triazolam, but if you were my doctor, you would have already known that." I said and then I turned towards the door and walked out.

I had just started my running in the rain back to Charlie's house when Emmett's Jeep pulls up on the side of me and demands that I get in.

"Hell No!"

"Come on Bella, get in, you're getting all wet, I'll take you home just come on." He was pleading with me.

"I don't have a home" I simply stated as I picked up speed, it had been a long time since I have been out running, boy did I miss it.

Em startled me when he sped off; I was just about to count my lucky stars, when I saw him pull into a driveway to turn around. Now he was coming straight at me, I kept on running, suddenly he slammed on his breaks and with the mud and water of course he went slipping and sliding. When he finally landed to left of me after doing about 4 circles he was huffing and puffing and everyone else in the car all looked like they had pissed themselves, I couldn't help myself, I laughed my ass off.

I was on the floor laughing so hard that I never heard anyone approaching me. Suddenly I felt myself lifted into the air and being carried away.

"What the hell are you doing, trying to get yourself killed?" Jasper yelled at me, but after seeing the pure rage on my face quickly looked like he regretted ever saying a word.

"PUT. ME. THE. FUCK. DOWN. NOW!!!!!!!!" I creamed into his ear. However this just caused him to tighten his hold on me.

"I'm sorry but no." H whispered into my ear. "I know your pissed right now, and honestly, you have every right to be, but I m not going to let you be by yourself right now. You don't have to talk or say anything if you don't want to, but just now that I am going to be right there if you decide that you want to, okay?" I just nodded like a mute ideate. There was just something about Jasper that calmed me instantly.

I soon found myself cradled into Jaspers soft chest on the drive back to Charlie's house. Within minutes we had pulled up to the driveway. I opened the door and hopped down from Jaspers lap and made my way thru the front door, up the first flight of stairs, and then up the last flight of stairs. I had just reached the door to my room when I turned around to see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, and Jasper, all at the top of the staircase looking at me expectantly.

"I guess you guys need a place to crash?" They all just nodded their heads slightly.

I hadn't been 'exploring' in this house yet, so I had no idea if Charlie even had any guest rooms. There were four rooms on this floor with a half bath at the end of the hallway, so where to start mu search.

I walked to the first door to the left of the stairs and opened it up to a big, and I mean bigger then my room big, and my room was pretty big, open room with hardwood floors, then en-suited bathroom was just to the left of the door, but other than that, the room was completely empty. "This room is empty but would make the perfect dance room, I just need some mirrors, and bars, oh and a sound system, and Felix" I said the last part softly, I'm sure that no one heard what I had said.

I closed the door with a sad sigh, and went across the hall to the next available room. "Now this is what I'm looking for, it has a twin bed so I guess Rose and Em can take this room, the bathroom is just on the other side of the room from the by the window." I pointed and then left the room.

I continued down the hall to the last door, and just as luck would have it, I could barley even open the door. "Apparently Charlie uses this room as a storage room, Well I really don't want to go and search the 2nd floor and end up with a gun pointed to my head, so it looks like we're all sharing my room, I have a king size bed so you three should fit without having to touch each other or whatever." I crossed the hall to my bedroom and went straight to my closet. I pulled on some short 'volleyball' style shorts and a sports bra and then went back into the room.

I pulled my hair into a tight ponytail and then turned and grabbed my Zune and the docking station from on top of my desk, "Night Alice, Night Jasper" I said as I turned to leave the room completely ignoring Edward.

I went one room down to my new 'dance studio' and plugged in my Zune. I had just started stretching when there was a timid nock on the door, I chose to ignore it but of course they came in anyway.

"Where are you going to sleep" Edward asked as he slowly came in and closed the door behind him.

"Why the hell are you talking to me?" I asked not even bothering to look in his direction.

"Look, I know you're pissed at me, but you really have no right to, I didn't tell them to sedate you, I was just curious as to why you had those pills."

"No, you being the son of a doctor knew what those pills were; you just wanted to judge me." This time I took time out of my stretching to send him the evilest Glare that I could muster.

Before he had time to respond I flipped to my 'pissed off' playlist and the first song that drifted thru the speakers was perfect for him, so of course I raised the volume to full capacity and started my improve dancing.

_Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'Cause you have_

Turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now, what have you done?

Right from the song's start my body was thrashing and turning and I was pounding the floor, doing flips, leg holds, leaps, splits, there was no holding back. I wanted to send him the message that right now I did feel like killing him and it would be better if he just left me the hell alone.

Apparently he didn't get the message because as the song finished and switched there he was.

"WOW, you dance amazing"

"Why the hell are you still here?" I asked letting the venom slip threw on every word.

"I wanted to talk to you; I thought I told you that?"

"And I thought that I made it perfectly clear that I want you dead."

"Bella, please don't be like this, I don't know what has happened to you in the past, but I am here for you, I care about you, and I just want to help you out, please don't push me away, talk to me." He pleaded with me.

"Why the hell should I talk to you, Mr. I know everything, NO, you already came up with your own conclusions as to why I am taking anti-depressant medication so , I would just be telling you things you already know right? Well I don't think so, stay the hell out of my life!"

"No Bella, please talk to me, I'm sorry for the way things went down at my house, truly I am, but I just want to help you."

"Why, you have already turned on me once, eventually yes given enough time I will forgive you, but I will NEVER forget, and I will NEVER trust you enough to open up and tell you all of my secrets. There are only too people besides me and the stupid therapist that truly know everything, and I was pulled away from both of them, I HAVE NO ONE! I can't talk to you, you want me to talk to someone, then get me Felix, right now he's the only one I have, eventually I will be able to talk to James again about all of this crap, but not right now, I need Felix." I broke down crying. Soon I felt Edwards warm arms wrap around me, and after a little struggle he eventually won. I feel asleep right there in Edwards's warm embrace.

X:x:X:x:X:x

The next morning I woke up in a very compromising position on my bed, I was smack dab in the middle between Edward and Jasper with Alice laying half on me and half on Jasper. Well I guess I was wrong about three people fitting comfortably in this bed. I slowly tried to shimmy out of bed but nothing seemed to be working. I gave an exasperated huff and then laid back down, continuing to be smooched.

After about ten minutes of laying there I was starting to get cramped, I gave a small shove to Alice, she flipped and moved to be half on Jasper and half on the bed. I breathed a small sigh of relief and did a quick backwards toe rise and lifted myself to stand on top of the bed.

Looking down at their sleeping forms, I couldn't help myself, I started jumping on the bed, right away little Alice rolled onto the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Alice shrieked pulling herself to stand up.

"Jumping"

"BELLAAAAAAAAAA!" Edward yelled before he tackled me down. We fell onto the bed, bounced off and landed on the floor. Edward was just staring at me with his deep green eyes and I couldn't help but stare back, I was trapped.

Luckily Jasper pulled me out from under Edwards body and hugged me tight. "I'm glad you're feeling better today" He whispered into my ear.

"I am thanks" I gave him a small kiss on the cheek and then pulled away. I turned to face a very sad looking Alice and a Mad looking Edward. I wonder what is up with them.

I walked to my desk and sat down in the chair while pulling out my cell phone. I quickly dialed Felix's number and he quickly picked up.

"BELLA MY LOVE!" He shouted threw the phone, causing me to flinch away and smile.

"Felix, I miss you so much." I said quietly letting a small tear escape from my eye, I quickly whipped it and perked up. "So when are you going to come and visit me?"

"Whenever you have time for me of course."

"Well I have time for you now, so I can pick you up from the airport in about 6hrs?"

"No my love, but I will be there shortly, I was just going to call you soon, not only to check up on you but we have a competition coming up in France on the 17th of September. Are you in?"

"Oh, you know I would love to, but I can't, I thought Heidi was going to feel in for me? "

"She was but she just sucks so much compared to you, come on I have no chance of winning if you're not there, and I can still sign you up for some solos, say yes and I will be on the next plain out of here, and of course I will have to stay till the competition, I mean we have to train and everything."

"Felix, shut the fuck up, you know it's a yes, I can't ever say no to you, now I'm going to hang up so that you can go and buck your flight, call me with your arrival information, okay."

"Okay, I will baby girl, and when I get there we need to talk, I saw James the other day, and from what he told me and listening to you right now, I know you're not okay. Alright?" I gave a small smile.

"You know me to well, love you, see you soon." I hung up and then drew my knees into my chest and hugged them, placing my head down on top of them.

It was quiet for a little over a minute before Alice asked who Felix was.

"Oh, Felix is, everything, I first met Felix when I was 8 years old, he was there for me from the first moment I saw him, he helped me thru so much, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here, he's my rock" I whispered Then I perked up a little "He is also my only dance partner, we got into dance at the same time, and for any pares dancing we had to do, we were always partners. Soon we started competing together, and never stopped, we are professionally ranked together, which means we can only compete at a national, professional level, and he's coming, he was trying to work with a new partner for a competition coming up in September, but it wasn't working out, so it looks like I'm going back to someplace in France.

"Wow! That's good news" Alice said while she came over and hugged me. "Just tell me the dates and I will sooo be there!"

I smiled "You would really go all the way the France just to watch me dance?" I asked with slight disbelief.

"Duh, dummy, what are best friends for?"

"Wow, no one besides my company has ever been to any competitions, or recitals that I have had, well James has gone to the ones in town, but never long distance before, you don't know how much that means to me." I hugged her tighter.

"You want to see him" I asked pulling back slightly, she nodded her head excitedly. "Okay well when I first found out I was going to have to move, I had less than a weeks' notice, but me and Felix have never been apart, so it was really hard on the both of us, and he made me a DVD of us together, it's so cute, you'll love it." I jumped away from her and ran to my television set to put the DVD in. (Video on profile)

The moment I saw his face on the video I lit a few stray tears slide down my face. Jasper, being the empathetic freak that he is, right away noticed this and wrapped me into a tight embrace, I hid my face into his chest for a little and then turned my head to continue watching the short DVD.

"Wow, you too are awesome together." Alice stated with awe in her voice.

"Yeah, I can tell he makes you really happy, I glad that you will be able to see him again." Edward added

"Thanks, most of the clips from there are from this competition we did in the UK it was televised and everything. There no clips from when we were younger, we weren't 'supposed' to be any good, so no one ever bothered to record us."

Emmet and Rosalie chose that moment to come barging into my room. They slowly took in the looks of aw and my tear stained cheeks before Em, being himself had to chime in.

"Woh, it looks like we missed the party, who died?" This caused Rose to smack him up top the head.

"Well with your driving then we all could have been dead right now, you big lug." This caused us all to crack up laughing.

"Guys, you have to watch this video of Bella and Felix, they are AW-SOM-E" Alice hopped up and and bounced to restart the DVD.

After another round of compliments we managed to make our way downstairs.

"We are having a yo-yo morning so everything's a free for all." I shouted as I made my way into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella, there's a note here from Charlie, he said that he left his credit card and for you to ask Em if he will take you car shopping in Seattle, he also said no more than $48,000" Rose said while handing me the credit card.

"Oh hell no, the deal was any car I wanted, Fuck his $48,000. What are you guy's still doing standing around for, I have his card let's go, and breakfast is on Charlie today." And with that we all happily skipped out the door.

X:x:X:x:X:x

After 4 different car dealerships, I was starting to feel cranky, I had found cars that I liked but none of them were my dream car!

"Bella, would you please just tell us what your dream car is that way it would be easier." Em pouted from the front row of the car while we were at a stop light.

"Actually I have no idea what it is, I will know it when I see it again." I said from the back seat, quietly.

"Girls" Em mumbled under his breath.

"Jazz, can you please hit Em for me." I asked as sweetly as I could.

"Sure thing" Jasper hit Emmett from the side of his head and then turned around and winked at me, earning a giggle from me. Once again I couldn't help but notice the sad look on Alice's face and the pissed look on Edwards, I could care less about Edwards' feelings right now, but seeing Alice so sad was starting to make me feel sad as well.

"That's it" I shouted jumping up and hitting my had on the roof.

"Let me see" I handed my phone to Em, and he looked at the picture that I had been searching for. "Good taste, you want the 2010 Bentley"

Before you knew it I was driving off the dealership with my new 2010 Bentley, Charlie was going to have a field day when I told him how much I spent, because I of course paid in full.

We stopped to grab an early dinner.

"He Rose, can you tell me where a good detail shop is around town, I want to have it painted, black isn't my color, and I couldn't wait for them to order it."

"Yeah sure."

"Thank, Alice can I talk to you." Alice had been extra quiet all day and with her sad faces as well I felt the need to ask her what was wrong.

Alice nodded and fallowed me outside.

"I just wanted to know if everything was okay, you have seemed kind of down all day."

She nodded slightly

"Come on Alice, I can tell something's bothering you, what is it."

"Okay, well there's this guy that I like, and I have liked him for a very long time, well he was just starting to notice that I even existed, and then wellsomeonenewmovedtotownandnowheforgotallaboutme." She started off slow, but then she rushed the ending. After some thought I figured out what she said (well someone new moved to town and he forgot all about me)

"Alice, I'm the only new person that mo…. Oh Alice, I'm so sorry, I had no idea, why didn't you say anything." I felt like a complete ass.

"it's fine, how were you to know, I could tell that he was really into you, more so then he ever was for me, so whatever, he wasn't my prince charming, maybe he's yours, you never know."

I just smiled a sad smile and gave her a tight hug. We then continued inside to eat.

X:x:X:x:X:x

Driving home I my mind kept wondering back to my conversation with Alice, I know I liked Jasper and I felt comfortable with him, but do I like him like that, or just like a really good friend. She said that he liked me, how do I feel about that?

"Is everything okay, you've seemed pretty quiet the whole ride back" Rose asked

"Yeah, just preparing for the fight to come" I lied quickly

"Sure, you do know, I know your lying right?" I just nodded and pressed more on the gas.

After dropping Rose off at her house I headed back to deal with Charlie.

I walked thru the front door and straight into the living room where Charlie sat drinking a beer and watching a football game.

"Hey thanks for the card, I found the perfect car!" I squealed a little "I couldn't wait for them to order a new one in the color I wanted so I have to have it detailed, the carped has to go and the color is definitely changing and I was thinking some white wash tires, but I'd have to ask Rose how she thinks they would look."

Charlie gave a little chuckle "Well I'm glad that you were able to find the car that you wanted, so what did you end up with?"

"A 2010 Bentley" I said as if it were the most casual thing in the world. I had to suppress a little giggle when I saw Charlie's eye go so wide, I thought that they were in danger of popping out.

Finally he took in a large gulp of air and gave a little chuckle "That was a good one, now what did you really get?"

"A Bent-ley" I said it slow and annunciating each syllable.

"How much did you spend on this car Isabella?" Charlie said in one breath.

"Oh relax it was only $197,500. It's a convertible which is a shame seeing as how it rains so much here, but on the rare days that it is sunny, it would be well worth the wait, don't you agree?"

"I might not be the best mathematician, but I am pretty sure that $197,500 is more than $48,000."

"Oh wow, you do have a sense of humor, well good for you. And I do believe the deal was for ANY car I wanted, was it not?" I waited for him to nod, no matter how reluctant he was to doing so, "and this was the car I wanted. Thanks again."

I turned to walk out of the room, before turning back. "Oh and don't worry about having to pay for the detailing, I already called Renee, she was a little pissed that you got me a car, but she said that I could use her card to pay for it. Oh and I have a friend coming in sometime soon, I'm not sure when exactly, but he's going to stay with us. Night"

I turned and left a stunned Charlie in the room alone. _This was becoming a habit._


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters, or any of the videos that I use.

AN: Okay guys sorry about the long wait but you know how life gets in the way. However on a brighter note I have a new homepage set up, there you will find all the video clips, songs, outfits, and what not, so stop by and check it out.

-Luv Opie13

Chapter 9- Felix

I was just walking out of the locker room after practice was over when my phone went off signaling that I had a text message.

_From: Felix_

_Hey baby girl As we speak, oh sorry, as I type I am in the air_

_I should be landing at Seattle International in about a little over an hour, then since_

_You are making me fly in a small death-mobile to Port Angeles I should land, if_

_I survive that small plane around10:15, you better be there to pick me up._

_Luv F_

Laughing slightly to myself I quickly sent him a reply before heading off to my locker

_I will be there, and I will have you know that small planes are very safe_

_Luv B_

I hadn't even finished taking my books out when he had replied

_From: Felix_

_Sure they are, do me a favor and tell that to Richie Valance. Okay love ya phone going off in 10, 9, 8, 7…_

I was still chuckling to myself when I felt myself get wrapped up into a big bear hug.

"What's so funny little cuz" Emmett shouted into my ear, while still constructing my air supply

"Well how do you expect me to answer when I can't breathe, you big dork" I replied using up the last of my oxygen.

"Sorry, I guess I just don't know my own strength" he replied shrugging it off.

I rolled my eyes and said "Felix is going to land around 10:15 so I'm cutting out of here to go and fetch him, I just can't wait!"

"Oh can I go, please please please" Alice shouted as she appeared out of thin air and was now bouncing on her toes.

Chuckling "Sure, you can all come if you want to, we were just going to go and hang out and catch up, but it would be the perfect time for you guys to meet him, we are going to be busy with practice so this might be your only shot."

Before I knew it, it was already 9:30, normally I should have left at 9 but since I was sitting in my first class of the day then I was forced to leave latter, but that was not a problem since I had a need for speed and I could make it.

We decided that all the girls would go with me in my new car and the boys will fallow us in Em's Jeep.

We all hoped in our cars and speed off, I don't know about the boys but us girls had the time of our life, even though the sun wasn't out it wasn't raining so we had the top down, singing every song that came onto the radio while dancing, at one point the car decided to dance with us as it surved from side to side. I'm sure it was a funny sight to behold, and the boys made sure to laugh at us once we arrived at the little airstrip Port Angeles called an air port.

We had barely been waiting on the small air strip for less than ten minutes, when we saw the small air craft carrier coming in for a landing. Another three minute wait and a hand full of people were departing in all different directions. Once I saw Felix I couldn't help myself I took off in a full sprint and jumped at him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist while he hugged me around my waist and spun me around.

When he finally set me back on my feet he slowly brought his hand up and wiped a few stray tears that I hadn't even known I shed, softly cupped my face in between his hand and kissed my forehead, while whispering, "It's good to see you baby girl"

I giggled while pulling away, "You're only a couple days older than me you big goof ball!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward where my new friends and Edward waited.

"Hey guy's this is Felix, Felix these are my friends: Alice, Jasper, Emmett he's my cousin, Rosalie, and then there's Edward, right now he's not really a friend, I'm kind of mad at him but yeah, so let's go eat I'm starving!" After everyone exchanged hellos we all hopped off towards the parking lot. Felix got into the car with me and the girls and we sped off to the nearest pizza parlor.

Soon it felt like we had all been close friends for years, we were all laughing, and sharing stories while eating. After we had finished eating Alice brought up the subject of the dance competition.

"So where exactly in France is this competition being held at and I need dates and times so that I can start preparing for everything."

We all laughed at her eagerness before Felix quickly composed himself to answer all of our questions.

"Well we will be performing in Rennes France, it is on the far west side of France, it is a two day competition, September 17 and 18 the first day is for Groups and duets and the second day is for solos and then on the 19 they are announcing all the awards and winners and since it is international competition, they take the first five place winners from other competitions happening all around, to go to Verona in a couple months to compete against each other. The competition is being held at the opera house and that's it I believe, did I answer all of you questions?"

"What about times?" Alice questioned

"Well I know check in is actually the day before on the 16th, from there they will let us know what times we have to practice on stage and when we perform, it is around a 22 hour flight with one stop for more fuel, so we will have to leave on the 15th."

"Hold on wait a minute, the 15th as in a Tuesday-Saturday, if we leave on Sunday I should be back at school on Tuesday since Monday I will be too tired to even get out of bed, that mean a whole week away from school!" I basically shouted.

"Since when have you cared about school? But some people from the dance company are also going to be there and Liz (The director) is having the private tutor go, so you won't fall behind or anything." Felix stated as if that simple response, held the answers to salving world hunger.

"You know I don't give a shit about school you dumb ass, but if I miss a week of school then I miss a week of practices and I miss a performance, which means that the dumb ass we know as Charlie has every right to take my car away!" I held my head in my hands while trying to think things thru, Charlie didn't even know about the competition in France yet.

Everyone stayed quiet for a little while thinking when Felix responded "The whole point of the dance team, which reminds me I have a surprise for you, but back to the topic (I groaned loudly, to which he chuckled, Felix knew that I hated surprise's) the point was to keep you out of trouble, well you will still be dancing, you will still be performing and you will still be doing your school work and we can even have Liz call and talk to him and tell him that you never act up when it comes to competitions, he'll have to let you go."

"Okay first of all that just might work, second off I'm not looking for his permission I'll be there either way, it's just that I just got my baby (car) and I don't want her to be taken away quite yet, and last, take the surprise back, I don't want it." I stated as firmly as I could.

"Oh I believe that you are going to want this one" he stated with a slight grin as he pulled out my missing charm bracelet.

"OH MY GOWD, where did you find it" I squealed as I lunged myself over the table to hug him, we must have been quite a sight to behold since everyone at our table started to laugh.

"Oh that is so gorges let me see it" shouted Alice as she pulled it from my grasp.

"That is really beautiful Bella, what do the charms stand for?" Rosalie questioned.

"Well that is my dance charm bracelet, when we were passing thru San Antonio Texas we found this gorges jewelry shop 'James Avery' and we found that are only located in San Antonio but that they have a website and ship worldwide, so Felix bought me my bracelet with my first couple of charms, and since then whenever we had a memorable experience with dance he would order me a charm to commemorate it."

"I have never taken it off since I got it, except to have them sadder new charms on, even when I'm competing I have it taped down on my wrist, and then right before I was going to leave I noticed it was missing, I freaked out looking every ware for it, but it was nowhere, (turning to face Felix) Where did you find it?"

"I didn't find it, but I was told it was stuck between the bed and the head board." He raised both eyebrows and stared at me.

"Impossible, I turned my room upside down looking for it." I stated firmly

"I never said it was your bed, you hoskey"( means ho but my friend always adds skey to the end)

I titled my head to the side in a thinking way, the day before I was set to leave me and James had gotten into a pretty hardcore make out session, I guess it fell off sometime during that time.

"Why the hell didn't he give it to me when he came 'to check up on me'?" I was completely ignoring my friends, because now I was pissed. James had, had it this whole time, he knew that bracelet was special to me, and he was what, caught up with own wounded ego refused to give it back to me, that jack ass!

"He didn't find it till after he got back, he gave it to me because he didn't think that you wanted to talk to him just yet, you know how he is about cleaning." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah I guess, whatever (turning to look at the rest of my friends) are you guys ready to leave, I wanted to pick up some stuff so that I can turn that spare room on the third floor into a proper dance room and we need to try and fit in a couple hours of practice tonight tomorrow is already the 1st so we don't have much time."

They all nodded their heads and we were off to a local dance supply store.

We finally arrived back to Charles home around 2:20. With Alice's help I was able to buy all the mirrors bars and sound system and put in a work order for them to come and install it all the following day.

Felix and I went straight to my room to change so that we can get some practice in, while we directed the other into my dance room. I quickly pulled on a black halter top leotard with some navy blue knit shorts and some black thigh high knitted leg warmers, pulled my hair up into a tight pony tail and headed next door to the dance studio.

When I entered the room everyone just stared at me while I went to the center and started to stretch out, I yelled for Alice to put my Zune that I had left in there from a couple nights ago on shuffle and then motioned for them to have a seat.

"So what did you sign us up for, we have to start picking out music and choreographing." I asked as soon as Felix entered the room.

**He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down a little. "Well Heidi wanted to do Ballroom, so we signed up for the Viennese Waltz and then we are doing the Jive, then we are doing two contemporary pieces, and one hip hop."** _**Great Ballroom is my weakest dance, I'm not terrible at it, but it is my weakest dance, but I have performed it enough to be on a professional level with it as well so…. Hold up did he just say five, as in five different routines!!!!!!!!**_ "**Wait a minute, we are doing five dances, I have to choreograph five different dances, find five different costumes for each of us and they are going to have to be shelf bought there is no time for any of this plus we have to rehearse to make them perfect and competition worthy all while I still have to go to school, and practice with the dance team, luckily it's an away game so we don't have to learn a pep rally dance and we are using the same routine from last week but still, that's a lot of shit, and I don't like ballroom!" I huffed while I was trying not to freak out to much.** "**No silly Bella, you have to choreograph eight dances, our five and your three solos, and find music and outfits for all of them, while also doing everything else, come on super girl, show me your powers!" Felix smirked While I lunged myself at him.** **Unfortunately before I could reach him Jasper grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me into a warm embrace, and of course, with him around I could already feel my body instantly calming.** **After taking several calming breaths I spoke "Okay we can do this. We have fourteen days till we have to get on a plain so we have to prioritize." I was silent for a while "Since Ballroom is both of our weakest link, I say we take those on first, we are going to have to wake up early before I go to dance practice, so that we can practice, and you are going to have to go to the school during lunch. I will see if coach will let me use morning practice to work on my solos, and if not, well I will figure something out."** **Everyone except for Felix was looking at me in disbelief, most likely trying to figure how I went from having a meltdown one second to planning the next fourteen days in my head.** "**Welcome back Super Girl" Felix pulled me into a tight hug, and then whispered, let's do 'dancing' and see if we can impress these clowns" He was trying to get me to calm the rest of the way down, and he knew that dancing was going to do that for me, even though I wanted to kill him right now, I couldn't help but love him, he had been with me for a long time, and I don't know what I would do without him.** "**Fine, you guys can have a seat, and if this sucks, that is not my fault, this was our last dance we performed together but that was some time ago, so yeah hear it goes."** **I put the song on 'dancing by Elisa" and we hit our first pose. Even if we hadn't danced together or performed this routine I could still feel all the emotions that went into the choreographing this routine. ** **Me and James had went out to a typical club, I had my fake id so getting in was no problem, we were just dancing and enjoying our time alone together, when this tall pale woman with fiery red hair came up and hugged James, she was all over him. I could tell by the uncomfortable look on his face and the look of triumph on her face, that this was the woman that was lying in his bed at night. Even though I knew that James was unfaithful, to finally be able to put a face to his mistress was heartbreaking. This dance showed me trying to hold on to him, and him struggling with his inner demons. (Dance on homepage)** **When the dance finished I felt like crying, I guess Jasper could sense that and he came over and pulled me into a big hug. I completely drowned out the praises my friends were giving me and Felix, Edwards angry face, and once again Alice's sad face, and let Jasper comfort me.** "**Thanks" I quietly whispered in his ear, after I felt like I had collected myself and he just pulled back and gave me a small smile of reassurance before releasing me from his grasp.**


End file.
